Howling Shadows
by Dhampire12
Summary: An attack sends Kagome into another time. In this time there are ninjas and all new evils wanting Kagome for an ability that could change the course of both worlds for the good or bad.
1. Demon!

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself.**_

**_Kagome's POV_**

Chapter 1,

It all began three years ago when a young woman fell into a well and disappeared from her world only to appear in the Feudal Era. That Era was full of demons, half-demons, and even humans.

The woman brought with her the Sacred Jewel Shard which was sealed inside of her and that is where she met a young man named Inuyasha. The woman was then attacked by a crow demon and when the woman shot at it with a purification arrow she shattered the Jewel, which was in the crow, into thousands of pieces.

Both her and Inuyasha journeyed in search of the Jewels and on their journey they met a kitsune named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, and Sango's faithful pet Kirara.

Now three years later the woman and her companions have gathered almost half of the Jewel. That young woman is me and my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am eighteen years old and I have been traveling through time for almost three whole years now!

We were currently about a day away from Kaede's village. About two days ago we beat a large bear demon that had a Jewel shard and we were heading back to the village to recuperate.

It was about noon when we finally stopped for a small break. I wearily sat down on a large, dead, long on the side of the road and I looked up at Inuyasha. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked but inwardly sighed when I had a sneaking suspicion of the answer to come.

"Ramen." He said without looking at anyone and I just sighed. I quickly rolled my eyes and then I got up and walked over to my bike to look for lunch. Sango walked over to me with Kirara on her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"You seem a little stressed today. Is there anything you need to talk about?" She asked quietly and I shook my head and smiled up at her. She was like a sister to me ever since we met practically so we usually told each other everything.

"Nothing is wrong, I am just a little tired. I will feel better once we get to Kaede's hut to rest for the night." I said wearily and Sango just nodded softly and I giggled a little bit as Kirara jumped on my shoulder and gave me a small lick on the cheek.

I looked over at Miroku and noticed that he was talking quietly with Inuyasha so I just turned back to my task and ignored them. Just then Shippo jumped on my bag and looked up at me with large eyes.

"Hey Kagome, do you have any candy?" He asked, his voice full of hope and I inwardly prayed that I had some because I hated to disappoint my, sort of adopted son. I smiled and, after moving him off of my bag, searched it for some candy.

After a while of looking I laughed happily and handed Shippo a sucker. I then searched for Inuyasha's ramen and when I did not find any I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I am all out of ramen." I said and he glared down at my bag and 'humphed.'

"When are you going back to your time?" He asked suspiscously and I glared at him, knowing that he wanted something if he was asking when I was going home. I pulled out a calendar and realized that I was supposed to go home this weekend.

"I am going home tomorrow. Also I know you want me to get some ramen so I will make you a deal. You don't bug me on about coming back quickly and I will get you extra ramen…deal?" I asked and he quickly looked over at me with a smile on his face and I knew that the deal was mine.

"Kagome, you got yourself a deal!" He yelled and I once again smiled. We all then started walking towards the village eating some chips that I still had. We walked in complete silence.

We were close to village when I sensed two Jewel shards heading towards us, fast. I sighed knowing that an argument was soon to come when a tornado came into view.

I watched as Koga came into view and he came to a skidding halt in front of me with my hands in his. "Good afternoon Kagome. So how is everything going? You know I really wish you would ditch dog turd here and come with me, I mean you are my woman after all." He said and I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh as the argument came.

Inuyasha quickly turned to where Koga and I were and he ran over to us and yanked Koga's hands away from mine and he glared at the wolf. "Hey you wimpy wolf, don't ever touch Kagome again!" He yelled and I slightly blushed at Inuyasha but I turned my face before he could notice.

I waited about five minutes and eventually Koga left in his usual manner and the minute he left, Ginta and Hakaku would finally catch up and then they ran off with their wolves to try and catch back up to their leader.

I smiled after them and then I turned back to Inuyasha with a softer smile. "Thank you for saving me from Koga." I said softly and Inuyasha turned to me with a small almost unnoticeable smile and he nodded with a blush as well.

We all then continued on our way towards Kaede's village. We arrived at the village around sundown and I was overjoyed to smell food already cooking in her hut. We all walked inside and it smelled like we were in heaven.

All of us sat down and enjoyed a wonderful meal. During dinner Kaede looked at us and smiled.

"So were you all able to collect any Jewel shards while you were out?" She asked gently and I nodded, pulling out the Jewel and grinned.

"Yes, we were able to get two actually. A large bear demon had gotten hold of the Jewel so we just took it back." I said happily and Kaede once again smiled and nodded.

I then yawned and looked over at the rest of the group. "I am going to sleep, please wake me up in the morning so I can get home before noon." I asked Sango, knowing that neither of the guys would wake me up and I did not want to but Kaede.

Sango nodded and I walked to one of the separate rooms that we all built last year and I quickly fell asleep under my sleeping bag. Later that night I was woken by a strange noise that almost sounded like the door to my room opening.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Shippo was fast asleep beside me and I smiled knowing that he was not the one who opened the door but with that feeling came confusion as to whom had opened my door.

I slowly reached for the dagger that was underneath my pillow and when I had grasped it I quickly sat up and slashed outwards. I heard a small grunt of pain and then before I could react someone wrapped one arm around my waist while the other hand clamed over my mouth.

I tried to scream but the person or demon's grip was to strong and all that came out was a muffled cough. Just then the figure moved at a high speed and it burst through the door connecting my room to the forest and the figure speed through the forest to a small clearing.

The figure dropped me roughly on the ground and I quickly stood up to face my attacker. I charged my attacker with my dagger but when the figure came into the light I came to a complete halt.

Koga was standing in front of me but there was something a little off about him and I just could not place. I smiled up at him, hoping that if I tried to play along with this little game that he was acting then he would let me go.

"Koga, why did you bring me all the way out here?" I asked calmly and he smirked evilly and that was when I knew that something was off. I tried to sense his pure Jewel shards and I could sense them but there was something else.

I started backing away but before I had gotten very far Koga jumped at me and knocked me to the ground. I got off a loud scream before Koga clamed his mouth on mine, easily cutting the scream off.

My eyes widened in horror as I felt his hands wonder and his mouth left mine. I let out another scream but that one was also cut off as I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck. Just then a burning pain came and I my conscious quickly faded into the darkness but to my horror I came back to feel the pain.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Inuyasha quickly woke up to a familiar scream coming from the forest. He sat up and ran over to the others and woke them up. They all changed and ran off into the forest after Kagome.

They were all shocked at what they saw when they entered the clearing. Inuyasha growled deeply when he saw Koga on top of an almost unconscious Kagome. He ran over to the two and easily yanked Koga off of Kagome and then he grabbed Kagome in his arms and ran over to the rest of the group.

"I would like you all to talk care of Koga and make sure that he regrets ever touching Kagome. I am going to take her home so that she can go to this hospital thing they use to help people." He said and the rest of them nodded happily and they charged after the angry wolf demon.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and finally noticed the strange mark forming on her neck. After figuring out what it was he became enraged. _**'That bastard actually marked Kagome!'**_ He thought but he could not delay any longer and he quickly ran back to the bone eaters well.

When he arrived at the well he looked back down at Kagome and noticed that she was starting to smell different. Just then Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Inuyasha you have to put me down. I can get home on my own but if my family sees me like this and with you they will think you were the one who attacked me. You have to go and help Koga." She said softly and calmly.

Inuyasha glared down at her and shook his head. "No, I am not leaving you again. Also why would I help the bastard that almost got you killed!?" He yelled and Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"You have to leave, I think Koga was under some kind of spell because he has never acted like that before. Not even when he kidnapped me almost three years again." She said and Inuyasha just sighed. He then set Kagome gently on the ground and did not move until she could stand on her own.

He then looked down at her with a small smile and nodded. "Fine, I will go help the wolf but you need to go home and when I am done with Koga I will come back and make sure you are okay." He said gently and Kagome slowly nodded and watched as Inuyasha ran off into the darkness.

Kagome then looked down the dark well and moved to sit on the edge of the well. She was still in great pain but it was bearable. Before she had a chance to jump into the well another wave of searing pain came and she fainted, falling headfirst into the well.

*****************************

A boy about fifteen years old ran through the dense forest surrounding the village of Konoha. The boy wore a orange jumpsuit and he had a forehead protector on his forehead.

Suddenly a beam shot into the sky and his eyes widened. He touched a small comuniacatir in his ear.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you see that light?" He asked and after a few minutes of static a reply was heard.

"_Yes, I want you to go and investigate it. Sakura, Sasuke, and I will be there shortly." _He said and the boy nodded.

He quickly ran towards the light and when he finally arrived at where the light had been seen his eyes widened as he saw a old well. He became a little suspicious and he slowly walked over to the well and he gasped when he saw a young woman with long black hair lying in the well. But that was not what had surprised him. It was the long black wolf tail and black wolf ears with silver tips on both the tail and ears that surprised him.

He jumped down into the well and grabbed the woman in his arms, bridal style, and he then jumped back out of the well. He set the woman on the ground and kept staring at her noting the fact that she had long claws.

The woman slowly came to and she opened her now dark blue eyes with slit pupils. She looked up at the blond haired boy with confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked and the boy smiled at her and nodded.

"You are on the outskirts of Konoha." He said with another smile and a small laugh. The woman shot straight up and looked around. She finally noticed her form and she screamed.

"What!!!!!…I am a demon!!!" She screamed and then she fainted. The boy looked down at her with confusion written all over his face.

"What just happened?" He asked himself and he went back to staring at the strange woman with a tail and ears.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all liked the first chapter. This is my first crossover so please don't get mad if something is a little off. If something is off then please do not hesitate to tell me because it would help a lot. **__**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**_


	2. New Friends

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the characters that I create myself. Thanks!!!**_

_**A.N - This chapter might not be as interesting as the other chapters but it will get much better in the upcoming chapters because this one is only to introduce some characters and get the plot started.**_

Chapter 2,

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Inuyasha and the rest of the group had finally calmed Koga down and in the end they found out that Naraku had attacked him after he had left the day before and that he had been possessed when he had attacked Kagome.

The group had to let Koga go and then they all went to the well. Inuyasha looked at everyone and smiled at them.

"I am going to go see if Kagome is okay. Wish me luck because I really don't want her to get mad at me for no reason." He said and they nodded. He then jumped in the well and waited for the light to appear.

Sango was already furious at the wolf but when Inuyasha jumped in the well and there was no light she became killer mad. She looked down the well at Inuyasha with a evident frown.

"Inuyasha, how come you are not in Kagome's time?" She asked and Inuyasha just shrugged by even Shippo, who was sitting on Sango's other shoulder could tell that he was extremely panicked.

He jumped out of the well and looked at Miroku with confusion in his eyes. "How come the well is not letting me through?!" He yelled and Miroku looked down at the well also wanting to know the answer to that question.

He walked over to the well and gently placed his palm on it. Miroku stayed like that for a while until he finally pulled his hand away. "I do not understand, the well seems to be in perfect shape but there is something a little off about it." He said slowly and everybody stayed confused.

Sango looked down at the ground, tears already brimming in her eyes. "I hate Koga, this is all his fault and because of him Kagome could be missing!" She yelled and she then ran back to the village with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara hot on her tail.

Inuyasha watched them leave and then he turned back to the well with a deep, sad, sigh. "I hope you are okay Kagome wherever you are." He said and he then sat down next to the well and fell asleep for the remainder of the night.

*****************************

Naruto kept staring down at the girl until the rest of the team arrived. Kakashi ran over to him and looked down at the girl as well and then back up at Naruto. When Kakashi noticed her tail and her ears his eyes widened.

"Do you know who she is Naruto?" He asked and the blond quickly shook his head and he stood up and looked at Kakashi.

"No, she just appeared out of the well. She also seemed really shocked that she had a tail and ears. She also called herself a demon." He said slowly and Kakashi just nodded.

Sasuke walked over to them with Sakura and he stared down at the woman. After a second of staring at the woman Kakashi picked the woman up bridal style and then he looked at his team.

"We should head back to Konoha and report this to the third Hokage." He said calmly, seemingly unfazed by the sight of a strange girl. The three of them nodded and then they all quickly ran towards Konoha.

It took them about fifteen minutes to arrive at the gate and when they got there they ran straight through and headed towards the tallest building in the village. While they were running Naruto kept glancing at the woman in Kakashi's arms.

It took them only a few more minutes to get to the Hokage's room. Kakashi looked over at Sakura with a small smile.

"Would you please knock for me?" He asked and Sakura quickly abided and she gently knocked on the door. They heard a gruff 'enter' and they all slowly walked inside. When they got in the room Kakashi walked up to the Third Hokage and he set the woman down in front of him.

"We found her on one of our missions. We do not know who she is so we brought her here." He said and the Third nodded.

"Thank you, did any of you talk to her?" He asked and they all shook their heads except for Naruto, who just nodded slowly. The Third motioned of him to come here. "Naruto, when you talked to her what did she say?" He asked and Naruto just looked up at him.

"Actually she seemed more frightened. She came to and when I told her where she was she freaked out and when she figured out what she looked like she freaked out some more and then she fainted. She really did not say anything to me." He said calmly, still trying to sort out everything in his head.

The Third nodded and he looked back over at Kakashi. "She will need to stay somewhere until we can find her a place and after that we will see about perhaps putting her on a Genin team so that we can observe her. How do you feel about having another team member?" He asked Kakashi quietly so that the rest of the team would not hear and Kakashi nodded.

"That will be fine, although I do wonder about why she has ears and a tail." He said to the Third and the Hokage nodded and he looked back down at the girl.

"Yes, I wonder about that as well." He said to himself and then he looked up at the three Genin's. "Which one of you three would be kind enough to let her stay at your place?" He asked and Naruto quickly raised his hand and grinned at the Third.

"She can stay at my place, although it is a little messy but I can clean it up real quick!" He said loudly and his voice was full of enthusiasm. The Third sighed but eventually nodded and he looked over at Sakura and Sasuke.

"I will have Kakashi bring the girl to Naruto's house in an hour. Until then I want Sasuke to help with Naruto to clean his house and I would like Sakura to go get some groceries." He ordered and the three of them nodded and they quickly ran off.

About ten minutes after they had left the woman started coming to. The Third got up and walked over to her side but Kakashi just stayed where he was in case there was any danger.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the two people hovering over her. She let out a loud yelp and quickly jumped back before either of them had a chance to react or say anything.

The woman glared at them and flexed her claws and the minute she looked down at them her eyes widened. "Whaaa….I am a demon!!!??" She yelled and both Kakashi and the Third flinched.

She looked back up at the two men and glared at them once again. "Okay, what have you done to me to turn me into a wolf demon?!" She said menacingly and they both quickly shook their heads.

The Third took a step forward and smiled gently at the woman. "I am sorry about what happened but we did not do anything to you. This was how Kakashi and his team found you. Also what is you name young lady?" He asked and the woman looked back up at him.

She softened her glare but she still stayed on high alert. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Where am I?" She asked and stood out of the crouch she had gotten into. The man smiled at her once again and nodded.

"You are currently in the Konoha village…a ninja village." He said and Kagome's eyes widened again and she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"This can't be! How many years did the well send me into the past or future this time!?" She said to herself, her eyes already watering. The Third looked over at Kakashi, who just shrugged and then he walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well if you would like you can stay here until you find someone you know or you figure out how to go home." He proposed and Kagome looked up at him and she gently nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you." She said and the Third nodded and then he pointed to Kakashi.

"While you are staying here I would like you to join his team. If you do that then you can go up the ranks as a ninja and you would be able to go to places far away and then you might have a greater chance to meet someone you know." He said and Kagome looked over at Kakashi and then she looked back over at the Hokage and nodded.

"I will join his team but just so you know I am not a very good fighter. I don't even know how to use these demonic powers that I now have." She said and the Third just shook his head and he smiled back over at her.

"Don't worry, you will be on a Genin team and that will give you some time to train with them and then you will be able to master your newfound abilities." He said and once again Kagome nodded.

Kakashi then stepped forward and looked down at Kagome. "Come, one of my team members are letting you stay at their place until you can find a place of your own." He said softly and then the two of them started leaving. Just then the Third stopped them and he looked over at Kagome.

"Do you want to hide your ears and tail?" He asked and Kagome quickly shook her head and she smiled over at him.

"I am what I am and I do not want to hide that fact, even if I was changed into a demon unwillingly." She said with a hint of malice in her voice when she said that last part.

The Hokage nodded, a little confused as to why she said that she was changed into a demon unwillingly. He watched the two of them leave and then he sat down in his chair and let out a deep sigh.

_'I don't know what is going on but there is definitely something wrong. I don't think that she is from this time also I can sense a great power inside of her, somewhat like chakra but it is different almost like Naruto's chakra.' _He thought to himself and he then went back to fill out the paperwork to put Kagome on Kakashi's team.

While Kakashi and Kagome were walking, Kagome kept noticing that Kakashi often stared at her. She started to ignore him until it finally became so unbearable that she turned to him and pointed at him accusingly.

"Why do you keep staring at me!?" She said loudly and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well you don't see many people with a long wolf tail and ears. You are somewhat unusual around these parts. Also you are pretty." He said, saying that last part quietly hoping that she would not hear but she did hear that but she did not let him know that she heard him.

They kept walking and the whole time Kagome could almost feel that someone was following them. She kept herself calm until she heard a strange noise and she instinctively turned around and grabbed the weapon that had been thrown at her out of midair.

Kakashi turned around quickly and saw Kagome grab the weapon out of the air easily and he was shocked. He looked up on the roof to see who had thrown the weapon and he noticed that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what did you throw that for?! You could have killed her!" He yelled and Sasuke easily jumped off the roof and he landed in front of Kagome.

"I wanted to see if she was strong and now I know. That was all I wanted to figure out because we do not need another weak woman on out team." He said meanly and Kagome bared her fangs at him.

"Boy, you might want to learn this. In my time you would never piss off a demon you did not know because it could be the death of you." She said coldly and she smirked when she saw Sasuke visibly flinch from under her glare.

Kakashi saw the exchange and he smirked. This team would learn greatly from this newcomer and perhaps everyone would become a little stronger.

Kagome turned away from Sasuke and she looked over at Kakashi and noticed that he was smirking. She inwardly smiled and started walking.

"Can we leave?" She asked sweetly and Kakashi just nodded. The two of them then continued walking to Naruto's house. Kagome could not help but spare a glance back at Sasuke and she smiled when she noticed his face was no longer a mask of fear but it was emotionless.

The two of them kept walking and Kakashi looked up at the sky in thought. _"I think that I will recreate the bell test but I will not fail them. I want to see how the new member acts when she is fighting with a team." _He thought to himself and then the two of them headed to Naruto's house. Although unknown to them someone was watching them the whole time.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all liked the next chapter in this story. I thank all who have read and reviewed so far. **__**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!!!**_


	3. New Enemy!

Chapter 3,

Sango and Miroku walked towards the well with Kirara in Sango's arms. It had been a day since Kagome had vanished. They both missed the miko terribly and even though Sango hated Koga for what he had done she kind of pitied him because he practically hated himself now.

She sighed and sat down on the ledge of the well and deeply wished that Kagome would come back to them. While she was thinking to herself she did not notice a shifting noise coming from one of the bushes near her.

Miroku was the one who noticed it and he looked over at Sango. "My dear, this is not the time to mourn. We have company."

Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap and she hissed at the bush. Sango stood up beside Miroku and she grabbed her weapon. Suddenly a decent size panther demon jumped out of the brush and it growled at them.

"Where is the miko with the Jewel Shards!?" It said loudly and Sango shook her head and gave a deadly glare at the demon.

"Kagome is not here, now leave before I make you." She said and the demon just laughed and jumped at her. Sango quickly deflected the attack with her weapon and she threw the demon back.

The demon hissed in pain and it glared back up at both Sango and Miroku. "You two shall pay. I will find the priestess weather you like it or not!" It charged them once again. Miroku felt that something would happen so he quickly stood right in front of Sango and held out his staff. Kirara also ran over to them and stood behind Sango.

The demon kicked out at the staff and Miroku blocked it but he was not prepared for the power behind the attack. It shoved him back, thus shoving all three of them into the well since they were so close.

Sango closed her eyes and prepared for the pain that would come when she hit the bottom. When she felt no pain she opened her eyes and saw an almost reddish light surrounding her and she gasped.

It took only a few moments and finally the light vanished and Sango was sitting at the bottom of the well. She looked down at Kirara with confusion in her eyes. She then noticed that she was sitting on something. She got up and had to stifle a laugh when she saw that she had been sitting on Miroku. She helped him up and then, with the help of Kirara they all got out of the well.

Both Sango and Miroku got off of Kirara. Sango looked around in amazement. She then looked over at Miroku. "You wouldn't happen to know where we were, would you?"

He shook his head and she sighed. "Well at least let's go look around and try to figure out where we are."

He nodded and Sango then went behind a tree and changed into her demon slayer uniform just in case she had to fight any demons. When she was done she walked back over to Miroku and then both of them got on Kirara's back and started flying off in a random direction.

***********************

Kagome POV

I walked with Kakashi as we headed towards this Naruto's house. We both walked in silence and it was becoming stifling. I inwardly sighed and looked over at Kakashi with a smile.

"What kind of person is this Naruto?" I asked in a soft, low, voice and Kakashi looked over at me with a small smile and a nod.

"He is…well…odd. I have only known him for a couple of days before you got here so I really can't tell you what he is like besides that he strange, weird, and a complete goofball." He said, finishing the sentence with a small laugh.

I also laughed a little bit and we both kept walking. It took us only about ten minutes to reach our destination. When we got there Kakashi knocked on the door loudly and I heard the sound of someone running.

I smiled as the door opened and I saw a girl about fifteen standing there. She had a pink ninja outfit and pink hair. She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi, my name is Sakura. Come on in." She said and then she walked towards the back of the small house. Kakashi moved his arm in front of me and smirked.

"Ladies first." He said and I just grinned at him and I then slowly walked inside and followed Sakura. We both walked towards the kitchen and I smelled something familiar that almost made my stomach hurt.

When we got in the kitchen I looked over at the table and noticed that there were many different kinds of ramen cooked in my eyes lowered slightly but no one noticed it, thankfully.

The one named Naruto ran over to me and smiled. "I am Naruto! What is your name!?" He yelled at me and I just laughed and gave him a small nod.

"My name is Kagome, it is nice to meet you." I said softly once again and Naruto smiled at me and then he saw down at the kitchen table and motioned to all the food and he smirked at me.

"If you don't hurry and start eating then I will eat all of the ramen and none of you will get any." He said and Kakashi looked over at me and gave me a small nod and a smirk.

"You better believe him. That boy can eat so much ramen it's scary." He said and then Sakura, Kakashi, and I saw down and ate the wonderful lunch. During lunch I constantly answered questions like how come I was a demon and how did I end up here.

About thirty minutes passed and finally lunch was over. I helped Sakura clean up the dishes and when we were done Naruto walked over to me and smiled.

"Your room is down the hall and to the left. There is already a blanket and some pillows for you there." He said and I nodded my thanks and then he ran off before anyone else could say anything.

Kakashi smiled over at me and just shook his head. "Naruto goes out to train whenever he has time." He said and I nodded and smiled.

"At least he has time to train his skills. Where I come from if you are not ready for battle then you die." I said sadly and Sakura looked up at me with something akin to worry in her eyes.

"You mean that?" She asked and I nodded and turned back to the sink. My mind wandered back to the Feudal Era and my heart started weighing down with sadness. I missed all of my friends there.

I felt someone grab my arm and I looked over and saw Sakura just smiling at me. "We will get you home if it is the last thing we do." She told me confidently and I smirked and also nodded.

Kakashi then looked over at Sakura. "Why don't you take Kagome shopping for some cloths? She might want something else to fight in." He said and I looked down at my cloths and realized that I was still wearing my school uniform from my Era. I quickly blushed and nodded at his statement and I saw Sakura's eyes fill with joy and I instantly dreaded my decision.

I quickly turned to Kakashi for help but he just waved and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. When he was gone Sakura quickly grabbed my arm and starting dragging me towards the market.

We hit quite a few stores but none of the clothing she showed me I liked. A couple of hours passed and we finally got to the last store and Sakura handed me this one outfit and I quickly tried it on.

I looked in the mirror that was in the dressing room and I smirked to myself. The outfit consisted of a pair of knee length silk leggings, a black short skirt with slits up the side so that I would be able to run, a black tank top with silver cherry blossoms on it, a pair of black leather gloves with metal on the knuckles, and a pair of knee length black leather boots.

I grinned from ear to ear and walked out of the dressing room and showed Sakura. She laughed and nodded at me.

"That outfit is perfect for you. It also shows off you ears and tail a bit!" She said loudly and I just nodded. We then paid for the cloths and started heading back to Naruto's house.

While walking I looked over and saw a playground to my left. It was empty and Sakura grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the swings and sat down. I sat down in the swing next to her and she looked over at me.

"I know you don't talk about your past much but if it hurts it might help to talk about it." She said nicely and I nodded and looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I know, well it is a long story." Sakura nodded at me and smiled back.

"We have time. I doubt Naruto will get back at his house for a while so go ahead." She said and I looked at the ground.

"It all started three years ago…" I started and for the next two hours we sat on the swings as I told Sakura about my past both the good and the bad. When I was done Sakura looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry for asking." She said and I just shook my head and smiled at her.

"No, you were right. It does feel good to talk to someone." I said softly and she nodded and grinned back at me.

The sun had set and the moon was up and the night sky was cloudless and full of stars. I slowly got out of the swing I was in and I looked down at Sakura.

"Let's go, Naruto probably has some ramen waiting on us." I said and Sakura just snorted and shook her head with a laugh.

"I highly doubt it. If there is any ramen around he will eat it unless someone is there to stop him." She said and I laughed. We started walking away from the park but before we had gotten to the exit I sensed something very familiar.

"I can sense a Sacred Jewel Shard!" I accidentally shouted out loud. Sakura turned to me and quickly shook her head in disbelief.

"How can you sense a Jewel shard here?" She asked and I quickly shook my head and turned around because the Jewel shard was heading our way and pretty fast. I got in front of Sakura and waited.

Finally a figure in a long black coat with red clouds appeared before us. I heard Sakura gasp behind me and I turned around.

"Do you know who this person is?" I asked and she slowly shook her head and because of my new abilities, I could smell the fear in her and it was coming off in waves.

"I don't know which one this is but I do know that this figure is a member of a dangerous organization called the Akatsuki." She said and I turned around and let out a low warning growl at the figure.

The figure laughed and pulled off his hat and I gasped. The person was a guy and he looked like a deformed shark.

"You must be Kagome. I have been sent here to destroy you but I have a feeling that you already know that." He said once more with a laugh and I once again growled and my ears went back.

The shark man then pulled a giant sword…or something…off of his back and charged me with an impossible speed. I quickly grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way and just in time because when the figures sword hit the ground, the once solid ground shattered.

My eyes widened and I saw the Jewel shard that was in his sword arm. When I landed I put Sakura down and looked down at her.

"May I please borrow some kind of weapon?" I asked softly and she just nodded and handed me her weapons pouch. I quickly strapped it to my waist and smiled back down at her.

"You need to get a little distance away. If I lose I need you to run away and find a place to hide because he is way to strong for you." I said and she just nodded and kept staring at the figure.

She ran off and I then turned around and faced my opponent. "I know you probably want to kill me but why?" I asked and the figure just laughed and shook his head.

"Some guy named Naraku came and took over the system. We now follow his orders and he told me to come and kill you and to take the rest of the Jewel shard thing that you carry." He said and my eyes widened.

"Naraku sent you…?" I asked, fear starting to lace itself into my voice and the figure just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he told me you would not look human so it was not very hard to find you." He said and then he charged and I prepared to fight.

He swung his massive sword at me and I used my demonic speed to quickly jump up and avoid the attack.

I then landed on the ground behind him about three feet away. I pivoted on my right foot and charged him, kunai in hand. I thrust the weapon at him but he blocked with his sword and when he did I felt my strength leave me at an alarming rate.

The ground came up at me and I put a hand out to stop my fall. I then looked back up at Kiseme and growled deeply. "What was that!?" I said coldly and the shark man laughed and he looked down at me with a small smirk.

"My sword is a Chakra eater. If even your weapon touches it then some of your strength will be easily drained away. Because of that this battle is overkill. I will destroy you and then Naraku will train me."

I glared at him and then suddenly I started feeling a bit funny. It was almost like the need to protect everyone here seemed to grow.

Before I knew it I was looking down at the ground once again, but this time the ground was about fifteen to twenty feet beneath me.

***************************

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

__Sango was almost to the village when she heard the sounds of battle coming from her left. She ran behind a tree and got into her Slayer's outfit and she ran to Kirara and got on her back.

"Let's go Kirara, maybe Kagome is nearby!" She yelled and the demon nodded and took off into the sky.

They flew for a bit until they saw two people battling below. But what amazed Sango the most was when one of them turned into a large, black wolf with silver tips on it's ears, tail, and feet.

_**A.N – Sorry for updating so late but I finally got just a hint of Internet connection so I was able to put this up before it cut me off again. Once again I am sorry…Please review and tell me what you think!!! Also thank you to all who have reviewed!!!! **_

_**Also, I changed this chapter up a bit so I could add a few things in later chapters. Sorry if it is a tad confusing. If you need anything then please do not hesitate to ask.**_


	4. Transformation!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I make up myself.

_**A.N – Sorry for not updating in a while. I will try to at least update once every two weeks or so.**_

Chapter 4,

_**1**__**st**__** Person POV**_

I kept staring down at the ground in slight amazement. I felt power flowing through me like a hot fire, and I loved it.

I looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was staring at me in sheer shock. I inwardly smiled and then I looked back over at Kiseme and glared at him. I then quickly charged him and when I got close enough I swiped out at him.

The attack hit and Kiseme ended up being smashed into the ground, making a nice little Kiseme sized hole.

I looked down at him and laughed slightly, although it sounded like a loud coughing bark for normal people who heard it.

Kiseme slowly got out of his hole and he smirked at me. "I may not be able to defeat you now but I can always kill your teammate." He said coldly and he started running towards Sakura.

My eyes widened greatly and I started running as fast as I could towards Sakura. I got to her right before Kiseme could and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard someone familiar. "Hiraikotsu!" I opened my eyes and saw Kiseme's sword go flying when a large boomerang hit it.

I looked up in the sky and huffed in relief when I saw Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. That relief slightly turned to confusion when I started to wonder how she got here.

Both her and Miroku jumped off of Kirara's back and Sango ran over to me. "Are you Kagome?"

I slowly nodded and she smiled up at me and she then turned to Kiseme with hate in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. He smiled and then he grabbed his sword and ran off into the darkness.

I quickly transformed back into my other form. I ran over and tightly embraced Sango, who was now crying.

"I am so glad to see you again!" My voice cracked and we embraced each other tightly.

Miroku watched and then he walked over to us and came in for a hug. I glared over at him and shook my head. "Don't even try it you perverted monk."

He blushed and pulled back. Sango and I backed up just as the smaller form of Kirara jumped into my arms. She kept purring and I petted her while I looked over at both Sango and Miroku.

"How did you two get here?" My voice was calm. Sango shrugged and Miroku sighed.

"We were shoved into the well by a panther demon who was looking for you. After that we ended up here." He looked down at the ground and I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, most everyone here is nice. Actually I have someone that I would like you all to meet." I then looked over at Sakura and motioned for her to come here.

She quickly ran over towards us and I pointed to Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. "Sakura these are the friends I have told you about."

She looked over at them with wide eyes and she smiled. "Hi, my name is Sakura!"

They all nodded and then I looked down at Sakura with a smile. "Do you know of a place they could stay until they can find another place of their own?"

Sakura quickly nodded and she grinned at me. "My house has a couple of extra rooms. They could stay there, since you are staying with Naruto."

I nodded and then I looked back over at both Sango and Miroku. "We should all be getting some rest. I am going to Naruto's. You two should follow Sakura to her house. I will see you both in the morning and then we can talk."

They nodded and I turned once again, back to Sakura. "We should probably meet at the Hokage's tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and then we all went our separate ways. Before we split up I handed Kirara back to Sango and then I ran off towards Naruto's house.

When I arrived at Naruto's house I noticed that both him and Kakashi were there waiting on me.

Naruto ran over to me and looked at me in concern. "Kagome, where were you!? We were worried." His voice was sad and I just sighed and put my hand on his head.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." I said calmly. He looked up at me and nodded. Kakashi then walked to me and pointed to one of the large scratches I had on my arm.

"Why are you hurt?" He asked and I just shrugged.

"I was a little clumsy training and I fell a couple of times." My voice was emotionless and he just nodded, accepting my little white lie.

I then looked at them and starting going towards the room I was in. "I am going to bed. I guess I will see you in the morning. Also I am going to the Hokage's tomorrow morning. You two can come if you would like."

They nodded and then I went to the room and fell onto the bed. Before I had even touched the bed I was out cold.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura walked in silence with both Sango and Miroku. She looked over at Sango and noticed the outfit.

"So you are a ninja?" She asked and Sango shook her head and smiled down at the girl.

"No, I am a demon slayer. Miroku here is a Monk." Her voice was calm and Sakura nodded. She then looked down at Kirara and her eyes widened.

"What is that?" She asked and Sango laughed.

"Her name is Kirara. She is a two-tailed demon cat. Would you like to hold her?" She asked and Sakura quickly nodded.

Sango handed Kirara gently to Sakura. The girl started petting Kirara and her smile widened when Kirara started purring.

"So you are Kagome's friends?" They all nodded and Miroku looked up at the sky.

"Yes, Kagome came to the Feudal Era a while ago. She met Inuyasha and since then we have all been traveling together in search of the Sacred Jewel Shards. I have a question. What did you mean when you said Kagome was one of you Genin Teammates?"

Sakura smiled and nodded back at him. "When Kagome came here she was overwhelmed. The Hokage put her on our Genin team so that on missions she might be able to find a way to go home. We are ninja's."

Sango looked down at the girl in amazement. Sakura was young for a ninja. She came up with an idea.

"Sakura, do you think someone here could train us in the ways of a ninja?" She asked and Sakura quickly nodded.

"Sure, since we are going to the Hokage's office tomorrow, we can ask him to be put on a Genin team as well. That way you would train with a Sensei and learn our ways."

Sango smiled and she nodded. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura's mother opened the door and she looked supisouly at the group. She then looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura, who are these people?" She asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Mom, these are my friends. They don't have a place to stay tonight so I am letting them stay in our guest rooms." She said happily and Sakura's mom just nodded and let them in.

Sakura showed them to their rooms. "We can get some breakfast on our way to the Hokage's. For now you better just rest up."

Sango gave a nod and a word of thanks. After that all of them fell asleep quickly into a dreamless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kiseme walked back to base quickly. He was still hurting from the wounds that the Kagome woman had inflicted upon him.

When he arrived at the base he noticed that everyone else was already waiting for him. The man with the long, black, hair walked over to him.

"Kiseme, what happened?" His voice was cold. Kiseme just shook his head and looked up at the man.

"Itachi, the woman transformed and then two more people arrived. I could not fight all of them since the woman was enough." His voice was pained.

Suddenly another figure appeared in a cloud of dark smoke. The man looked at Kiseme and he shook his head. "You did well, now we all know how strong Kagome is and we should be able to finish her off for good soon. But it might be a bit more problematic now that her friends have arrived."

Everyone nodded and the figure vanished once again. Kiseme looked over at Itachi and he glared.

"Naraku is not trustworthy. I just know he is planning something." Itachi nodded and he looked over at the base.

"I know, I do not trust him either. If we need to then we might just want to offer our services to Konoha." He said and they all nodded silently.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut after being at the well. Kaede looked over at him sadly.

"Did you find Kagome today?" Her voice was calm and Inuyasha shook his head and sat down against the wall.

"No, I could not find her anywhere. It's almost like she just vanished." His voice trailed off near the end.

Kaede stared at him and wondered how to break the news. She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, both Sango and Miroku are missing. I have not seen them for two days."

Inuyasha looked up at her with wide eyes. "You mean both of them are missing as well." She nodded and she sighed.

"Yes, along with Kirara. You and Shippo are the only ones left here." She looked away from him and went back to stirring dinner.

Inuyasha quickly stood up and he started walking towards the door. Kaede looked over at him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing now!?" Her voice was slightly panicked and he looked over at her with a smirk.

"I am going to Sesshomaru's. Perhaps he would know something about this. He might also know where they are." His face showed sheer determination.

Kaede nodded and Inuyasha quickly ran out of the hut and into the night. Kaede looked after him and when he was gone she turned around.

Just then Kikyo appeared from the back door and she looked down at her younger sister.

"Kaede, I am glad that you did not tell Inuyasha that I was here. Also I thank you for hiding my scent." Kaede nodded and Kikyo continued. "I will do him this one favor and search for his comrades. I do not know if I will be any help but I might be able to find a little information but I have a strange feeling that Naraku is behind all of this."

Kaede looked at her sister in shock. "You think that Naraku is behind all of this!?" Her voice became slightly high.

Kikyo nodded and sighed. "Yes, I do not know how but I don't even sense my reincarnation's aura any more. That can only be caused by her death or if she was transported out of this world somehow."

Kaede nodded and Kikyo vanished into thin air. Kaede sighed deeply and she looked back at the pot.

"I just hope that where ever Kagome is that she is safe." She kept stirring her pot and tried to think of how her almost daughter could have vanished.

A.N – Sorry about the chapter being so late. I had no Internet so I could not post anything but today I managed to get a small piece of wireless. I am also sorry that the chapter is so short and that it is not as interesting as the last chapter.

_**Please Review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks!!**_


	5. Team 16

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thanks!!!

_**A.N – Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been a bit busy trying to get over writers block so I have been reading and watching many things. I also want to thank everyone who has stayed with the story!!!**_

Chapter 5,

Kagome's POV

Morning came quickly. I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs and saw Naruto already eating ramen for breakfast.

Sighing deeply I walked over to him and took the ramen. Ignoring his winy protests, I quickly cooked up a batch of eggs and bacon.

I smiled when I noticed Naruto start practically drooling on the table when the smell of real breakfast got to him. "So, from now on I will cook breakfast. You need to eat something other than ramen. Okay?"

He nodded slowly and I set the plate down in front of him. He quickly and hungrily dug in and I let out a small laugh.

"Wow, this is really good Kagome. Where did you learn to cook like this?" His voice was full of awe.

"Actually I learned to cook from my mom. I had to since I was cooking for Inuyasha and the rest of my friends a lot."

Naruto nodded in somewhat understanding so I had a feeling he was completely out of it. I laughed slightly and grabbed a piece toast and quickly stuffed it in my mouth.

"I am going to the Hokage's today. Two of my friends arrived and both Sakura and I are going to try to get them a place of their own." My voice was quite.

Naruto stared at me and nodded. I ran to the door and when I opened it I nearly screamed.

Kakashi laughed and he just smiled at me from under his mask. "Kagome, are you truly that afraid of me?" He asked in mock hurt.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Sorry, you just scared me, appearing like that out of no where."

He laughed again. "I actually came here to get both you and Naruto. We are going to go get our mission but it seems like you were already heading there.

My eyes widened a fraction and I gasped. "How did you already know that I was going to the Hokage's?"

He smiled at me. "Well, actually I saw Sakura with two other people and a strange cat already heading there. So really…I just guessed!"

I stared at him with an 'are you just stupid' look and he laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Well then I am going to go and I will just meet you two there."

He nodded and I took off towards the biggest building.

Kakashi looked at the spot where I had once been and he slowly turned to Naruto and his eyes widened at the boy's breakfast.

"What are you eating!? Is that a normal breakfast?" He was in shock. Naruto nodded shyly and he grinned down at his food.

"Yeah, Kagome took my ramen away and made me eggs and bacon. Would you like some, there is a bit left?"

Kakashi quickly nodded and the two of them quickly ate breakfast.

I ran as quickly as I could and in a matter of minutes, I had arrived at the entrance to the Hokage's office.

I walked inside and saw Sakura standing with Sango and Miroku beside her. She looked over at me and waved.

Walking over there, Sango smiled at me and grabbed my arm. "The Hokage is really nice." She continued on happily.

The Hokage waited until she was finished before talking. "Since there are three of you and that you are Kagome's friends. I would like to ask you if all three of you would like to be on a Genin team together. Kakashi would not be your sensei but someone else will. Is that okay with you?"

Both Sango and Miroku nodded. I stared at the ground for a bit and finally nodded. I looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"Looks like we will be on different teams. I hope you don't mind?" She quickly shook her head and gave me a competitive smile.

"I don't mind. At least now there will be some competition around for me to duel against." She said with a smirk and I smirked back.

"Then you best not shirk your training." She nodded and she ran off to meet Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke to tell them.

The Hokage smiled at us. "You will be Team 16 or whatever name you choose to give it. I will be your Sensei but I will not be able to go with you on missions. Also there will be a fairly large place for you all to stay tonight. I will have it arranged for you."

We all nodded and he smiled. "Kagome, why don't you take your friends to get some ninja cloths. Just tell them your sensei is the Hokage and you won't have to pay. I will get it all later. Also tonight meet me at the training grounds and we will start your training."

We all once again nodded and left. I looked at Miroku and sighed. "We really are going to have to get you different cloths. You cannot fight in that outfit."

He looked at me sadly and sighed. "Oh well. At least I can be near Sango still." He reached out for her butt but she quickly stopped it with her weapon. He sighed again.

We finally reached the store where I had gotten my cloths and we walked in. The lady looked at me and smiled brightly.

"That looks really good on you!" She said and I nodded and smiled back. Sango leaned in towards me.

"It is like no one here is scared of you in this form." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know why either. It is almost like they knew that I was coming. Well come on and let's find you some cloths and weapons because that staff will not do much help against foe's that are at a distance."

They nodded slowly. I decided not to tell them about Naraku until they were ready.

I handed both Sango and Miroku a couple of outfits to try on. Sango went in the dressing room first. Kirara sat on my lap and we watched as she came off, showing us the outfits.

The outfit that Sango chose consisted of a pair of long black pants that had a slight rip that went from the bottoms to half way up her knees, a black mesh tank top, a red low cut tank top, a pair of ninja boots, and a pair of gloves. She strapped the headband to her arm.

Miroku chose an outfit that consisted of a pair of navy blue pants, a white tank top, a long sleeved black mesh shirt, and a pair of ninja sandals. He strapped his headband to the arm opposite Sango's.

I smiled at them. "Those are great outfits. Now all you need is a pouch for each of you and some weapons."

I then walked over to another section and grabbed three black pouches and filled them with kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and exploding tags. We all went up to the cashier and told them what the Hokage told us to.

She smiled and we left. I then handed Sango and Miroku their pouches and put mine on my leg. We kept walking slowly.

Just the Kakashi appeared in front of us and he stared down at me. "What is this, you are no longer on my team!?" He said loudly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry, the Hokage put all three of us on a team. We can train sometime if you would like."

He nodded and smiled at me. "Well we are about to head out on a mission to Wave but when we get back, we could all train together."

I nodded and he then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sango smirked at me and she leaned in towards me.

"I believe you have a crush on his Kagome." She said and I instantly blushed and shook my head at her.

"I…I do not have a crush on him!" I screamed and she just laughed at me. Miroku grinned.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Inuyasha that his girl has been stolen away by a handsome guy from another world." He said teasingly.

My jaw dropped and I huffed in anger. We then headed over to the training grounds and we all sat down.

Sango stared at the sky in sadness. "I wonder if we are stuck here forever?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, I hope not but if we are, this place does not seem to bad." She nodded.

I smiled at them and grinned. "I wonder what home we are going to be able to use?"

They both shrugged and Sango sighed. Just then the Hokage appeared and he stared at us.

Since you are all being so lazy, let just get to training. Today we will learn to control our chakra."

We nodded and he pointed to three trees. "I want you to climb up those trees, only using your feet. The way you do that is you focus your chakra, or energy, into your feet and then run up the tree."

We all nodded and positioned ourselves in front of the trees. I closed my eyes and focused just like Hokage told me to do. Suddenly I felt something tingling make it's way down to my feet.

I snapped open my eyes and charged at the tree. Before I could blink I had ran all the way up the tree. I quickly jumped on a limb and stared down at the ground where Hokage was staring at me.

I looked to the side and noticed that boy Sango and Miroku had also gotten to the trees. We all smiled at each other.

Hokage looked up at us with something akin to shock in his eyes. "How did you three manage to do that so easily?" He asked and we just shrugged.

I looked at him. "I don't know. We just did what you told us." Everyone else nodded and the Hokage sighed.

"Okay…how about I send you three on a mission. Kakashi and his team left a while ago for the country of Wave. They were sent there to protect the bridge builder. I want you three to go and help them out because I have a feeling that Tazuna was not telling us everything. I will send a summoners hawk with you. If you get in trouble I will know and I will be able to send backup."

We all smiled and nodded. The Hokage then poofed away and I looked over at Sango.

"Our first real mission!" My voice was loud. Sango nodded but she sighed.

"Kagome, how do you get used to this world so easily. It is just so different from ours. I don't think that I will ever be used to it."

I nodded in understanding. "That's okay. I am used to traveling between worlds so this is just another world to me. If I call it my home then it seems easier to live in."

Both Sango and Miroku nodded. Miroku looked down at the ground. "That does make it easier. This world is just so much different from ours. I know the Hokage just explained what chakra was but if we have never used it before then how did we do this so easily?"

I thought about it and then it came to me. I laughed and got strange stares from all my friends.

"Actually we have been using chakra all our lives. Sango, you use it when throwing your Hiraikotsu because you have to focus your energy into throwing it. Miroku, you use it when you throw your sutras because you have to focus holy energy into them. I use chakra when I shoot my arrows or send purification energy from my body into enemies."

They absorbed it slowly and then they both nodded in agreement. I quickly jumped out of the tree and landed beside Kirara, who was, up till now taking a small nap.

Sango and Miroku landed beside me. I smiled at them and grabbed a small map that the Hokage had left for us and pointed to a large country. "This is Fire country, where we are. We need to get here." I pointed to a small country surrounded by water.

Sango nodded and she looked up at me in amazement. "How long have you known how to read a map!?" I smiled and stared down at it for a bit more.

"I have known how to read a map for a while. It is just Inuyasha always gave directions."

We all laughed together. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and I smirked.

"Let's get going, if Kakashi and his team gets hurt then we are in trouble." My voice was soft.

Sango smirked and she crossed her arms. "I think you are really worried about Kakashi. Now I know you are crushing on him."

I blushed a deep red and ignored the statement. We all then headed for Wave, not knowing that when we got there we would be put into a battle that was so different from anything we have ever fought before.

A.N – I am sorry for this chapter being late. I hope you all liked it and I am sorry if you all wanted Kagome to be on Naruto's team. I decided to have Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all on the same team because then it would allow for more plot.

_**Please review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks!! Also thank you to all who have reviewed!!!!**_


	6. Demon Zabuza

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thanks!!!

_**A.N – I have finally gotten over writers block. Updates will be faster but only if I can get any connection to the Internet. Also I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story!!!**_

Chapter 6,

Kagome's POV

We had been running for a while and we were still a couple of hours away from Wave. Sango looked over at me with a smile. "Have you tried jumping back down the well?"

I shook my head and sighed. I stared ahead of me with sad eyes. "No, but now I don't know if I really want to go back. I like being here. It is different and I enjoy it."

Both Sango and Miroku nodded. Kirara then jumped from Sango's shoulder to mine and she purred against my chin making me laugh a bit.

We ran the rest of the way in silence. We were about halfway to wave when we heard the sounds of battle.

I looked over at them and nodded. "Come on, want to see if it is Kakashi and the team?"

They both nodded and we jumped up into the trees and looked down. My eyes narrowed when I saw Kakashi trapped and the rest of team fighting some creepy masked man.

I looked at both Miroku and Sango. "You two go on Kirara and help get rid of the clone. I will work on setting Kakashi free."

Both Sango and Miroku nodded. Kirara then transformed into her larger form and the two of them go on and flew down to the group.

I smirked and started running down the tree. When I was about halfway down the tree I grinned and let out an ear splitting howl, thanks to the fact I was now a wolf demon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Naruto kept trying to get his headband back from Zabuza but it was not working very well. Sakura was staying by Tazuna and Sasuke was not doing much at all.

Just then a loud howl was heard. Naruto looked up at the sky and saw something heading towards Zabuza fast. Just then something was heading fast as a blur and it stopped in front of the team.

Naruto's eyes widened when his head stopped spinning enough for him to recognize Kagome's friends. But what surprised him the most was the large two-tailed saber tooth cat.

Miroku got off of Kirara and he looked back at the others. "Let's get rid of this guy!" He said and they all nodded.

Sakura stayed by the bridge builder but both Naruto and Sasuke joined in the fight. They all charged at once and took the Zabuza clone by surprise.

While they were fighting with Zabuza, and not doing very well considering how many people were attacking, Kagome slowly skulked behind the imprisoned Kakashi and Zabuza.

She slowly snuck up behind him but to her surprise he quickly turned around, swinging that giant sword in the process.

She quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the crushing blow that could have ended her life. She barely saw Kakashi's eyes widen and she ignored it and kept her eyes focused on her opponent.

Suddenly he did a few hand signs and a clone appeared and took over watching Kakashi. The real Zabuza smirked and took a few steps forward.

"So the Hokage sends a little girl to free the great Hatake Kakashi. This is just pathetic." He said loudly and almost everyone in the clearing glared at him.

Kagome took one step forward and let out a bone chilling growl. "Do not insult the Hokage in front of me!"

Her voice was like ice and Zabuza merely laughed. "Why?!" He stared at her and it was then he noticed her wolf ears and the long wolf tail that was madly waving back and forth.

"I see, so you are not entirely human. You should prove a worthy challenge." He said. He then raised his sword and charged Kagome. She quickly jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

She then unsheathed the katana and blocked the oncoming attack. Zabuza's power in the strike forced her back slightly but she rebounded with her own demonic strength. She inwardly smiled when his eyes widened at the power that she had.

He took one big step back and he glared at her. "Girl! Where did you get that kind of power!?" His voice was demanding.

Kagome smiled at him, flashing her fangs, and shook her head. "There is no reason for me to tell you. After all I am just here to kill you if possible."

He laughed deeply and then he rolled his eyes at her. "If you think that you can kill me then you are sadly mistaken. I don't think you know exactly who you are dealing with."

Kagome smirked at him and nodded. "Actually I know exactly who I am dealing with. You are Zabuza Momichi demon of the mist. You are a missing-nin and one of the legendary swordsmen."

His eyes widened slightly and he then noticed that the fight between his clone and the girls friends had already been won. He looked quickly at them, slightly amused that they were not stepping in to fight, he then turned back to the girl.

"What is your name girl!?" Kagome's eyes became cold and she growled loudly and deeply, although it did not faze Zabuza this time.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You'd do best to remember it!" Her voice was loud and full of pride. She then raised her sword and charged, once again, at the real Zabuza.

Their weapons clashed and sparks flew from the force of both attacks. Neither one gained any ground from it so Kagome jumped back and out of reach. Kagome slowly grabbed a couple of kunai out of her pouch and threw them at Zabuza.

To her luck and surprise, he jumped up and out of the way. Just then a small splash of water was heard along with a couple gasps.

She leaned to the side a bit and smiled when she saw Kakashi pulling himself out of the water. She quickly sheathed her sword and jumped over to him. She helped him out of the water and smirked.

"I know you want payback so he is all yours." Her voice was slightly amused. Kakashi slowly nodded and turned his back and stared at his opponent.

Kagome then ran over to her friends and smiled at them. Sango slapped Kagome lightly on the shoulder and grinned. "That was great, you should spar with me more often. I am lacking in the good opponent area nowadays."

Kagome smirked and nodded happily. Everyone then turned back to watch Kakashi go against Zabuza. The battle only lasted for a few minutes because Kakashi's Sharingan quickly overpowered Zabuza.

After a brutal attack the group quickly ran to where Zabuza had landed. Kakashi was amazed when Zabuza slowly stood up. Just then a few senbon came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. The tall man quickly fell over…dead.

Kagome looked up in the tree and she saw a man in a mask. The man jumped down and picked Zabuza up and looked at the group with a nod. "Thank you for catching him. We have been hunting him for weeks and we finally have a chance to get rid of him."

Kakashi nodded and the hunter-nin quickly vanished with Zabuza's body. Kakashi looked over at Kagome and the rest of the group and was relived that no one had any major wounds.

Kagome walked over to him and smiled happily up at him. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and Kakashi nodded at her and also smiled. He pulled his headband down back over his eyes.

Just hten Kakashi felt himself get a bit wobbily an dhe sighed slightly. "Guess I overused the Sharingan a bit to much…" He then fainted on the ground.

Kagome caught him before he hit and she pulled him up on her back. She then looked over at Tazuna and glared. "Next time you file a mission report then you pay the right amount of money for a S ranked mission. I know it is hard but putting more lives in danger is not what your village or our village needs."

Tazuna nodded in shame and he looked up at Kagome and the rest of the group. "Come, you can all rest at my house. It is not to far from here." Everyone nodded and they all walked off, everyone but Kagome, Sango, and Miroku did not notice the stares coming from the trees a few yards away.

They walked for about fifteen minutes until they came upon a decently large house. Tazuna opened the door and everyone walked in. Kagome laid Kakashi down on a small pallet that was lying out and covered him up with a blanket.

Team 7 sat down and started talking amongst themselves. Finally Naruto stood up and gave Kagome a tight hug and grinned up at her. "I can't believe we actually got to see you on this mission!"

Kagome nodded and she smiled. "Yeah, you guys need to plan your next course of action. Our job is just to protect you while you are here. Hokage had a feeling that Tazuna was not telling you all everything so he sent us."

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked over at Kagome like she was lying or something. Kagome then walked back outside where her other friends where and she smiled over at Sango and Miroku.

"How about we get some training done. I do not want to stay here because they are so poor. We might have better chance just hunting by ourselves." They all nodded. Miroku sighed and he grabbed a small tent that had been packed in small bag.

"You two on ahead. I will set up camp while you spar. When you are done perhaps you could catch some fish or something." Kagome nodded happily and then both her and Sango left to find a good place to spar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haku helped Zabuza into a bed while he recuperated. Just then Gato walked in with his two henchmen. Haku looked over at them and nodded.

"We will need some more help destroying the bridge builder. He has hired ninjas and four of them are pretty powerful from what I saw. Also one of them looks like some kind of demon."

Gato nodded and he pulled out a small piece of paper. "I have hired a man named Kiseme. He works for Akatski and he is going to be here in three days time. I need both you and Zabuza ready to fight by then."

Haku nodded and he turned back and looked down at Zabuza. "Yeah, we should be ready in three days. I jus hope that you have the money because if you don't then you will wish that you were never born."

Gato's eyes widened and then him and his henchmen quickly left for fear of their lives. When they were gone Zabuza smirked up at Haku. "You know you did not have to do that." He had a kunai underneath the covers.

Haku smiled down at him and nodded slightly, causing Zabuza to smile a true smile underneath his mask. "I know, I just did not want you to get hurt while you were still weak from that last battle. Also I want you to know I know of a way to escape Kakashi's Sharingan."

Zabuza smirked underneath his mask and he nodded and looked over at Haku. "I want you to help me get better and then we can go take care of those meddling kids and the pathetic bridge builder. Also I leave the dark haired boy to you. The shorter one not the one with the staff. I also want you to scout and if you run into the older ninjas then if you can, get rid of them."

Haku nodded and he quickly left. Zabuza stared after the boy and then he closed his eyes to rest.

_**A.N – Sorry that this chapter is so late. I had a bit of trouble writing it. Also I am sorry that it is so short. Please review and tell me what you think!!!**_


	7. New Crush?

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself.**_

_**A.N – I would also like to thank all who have read, reviewed, or done both. Thanks!!!**_

Chapter 7,

_**Kagome's POV**_

Sango and I walked fairly far from where Miroku had made camp. While we were walking Sango looked over at me with a small smile. She walked a little closer to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I know you like Kakashi. But you do know that ever since you vanished Inuyasha has been really worried about you? Every day he bugged us about looking even harder for you."

I sighed deeply and nodded. I then looked down at the ground and wiped away the single tear that fell. "I know. It's just that, ever since I got here Kakashi has been there. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Sango laughed lightly and she gently shoved me. I looked over at her with wide eye and when I saw that she was just joking I smirked. She put her hands on her hips and gave me a strange look.

"Just follow your heart. If you like Kakashi instead of Inuyasha then we will all completely understand. Besides I think he is pretty cute to…just don't tell Miroku that I said that or he would be pouting for weeks."

I laughed loudly and nodded. We kept walking until we arrived at a small clearing. I walked to one side of the clearing while Sango walked to the other and we both got into a fighting position.

She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and quickly threw it at me with blinding speed. Using my demonic abilities I jumped above the attack and unsheathed my sword and the minute I landed on the ground I charged her, sword in front.

Sango grabbed her weapon and blocked mine with it. The force of both caused a small crater around us. I laughed as did she and we both jumped back only to charge each other once more.

This time she put her large weapon down and unsheathed her sword. "I though I might make the battle a little more fair since my weapon greatly outweighs you. Also I want to test your sword skills."

I nodded with a small smirk. I then got into a crouched position and jumped up into the air and using my new momentum, brought my sword down in an arc. She brought up her sword and blocked my attack, causing another crater in the ground.

Jumping back, I managed to avoid the counter attack from her. I landed right in front of her after her swing. She grinned at me and I smirked evilly causing her grin to vanish. I wrapped my long tail around her leg and sent her sprawling on the ground.

I laughed loudly and Sango glared up at me causing me to laugh harder. I held out a hand and she took it. Helping her up I smiled at her. Sango put a hand on my shoulder and smirked. "You have gotten quite a bit stronger. Where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

I looked up at the blue sky and shrugged. "I really don't know. I was shopping and I just had to buy it. Wielding it comes almost as naturally as using my bow. Don't know why but I feel like I am supposed to have it."

Sango stared at me for a second in confusion and finally nodded. "That's okay, there are a lot of things someone thinks they cannot do and then when they try they are surprised to find out that they can. Now that we have sparred I think I will go back and help Miroku with camp. Plus if we let loose our true abilities then there might not be a forest anymore."

I nodded at her. "I will come with you. We have no idea when the strange sword man will come back." She smirked at me and we both headed back. While walking I felt that something was off.

When we arrived at our small camp my eyes widened. The camp was a complete wreck. There were scattered weapons all over the place and Miroku's staff was lying near a tree and it had a small dent in it.

I quickly ran over to it and breathed in deeply the scent that surrounded the camp. The smell was slightly familiar but I could not place it. I closed my eyes and focused while Sango kept walking around the camp, searching for some sign of Miroku.

After sitting there for a few minute I was finally able to place the smell. My eyes shot open and I looked over at Sango. "Do you remember when you first found me here?" She nodded. "Do you remember that I was fighting something?"

"Yeah, the guy looked sort of like a shark. He was actually pretty creepy…why?" I ran over to her and sighed.

"The guy worked for Naraku who somehow came here and took over a group called Akatski. That is who took Miroku. I can smell them and they are not very far from here." I kept my voice calm so that I would not scare Sango if I was panicked.

Sango nodded and I started walking towards Kakashi and his team. "We should probably tell Kakashi where we are going. This might just be a diversion to get us away from them but if not then I am not taking any chances."

We both then ran towards the spot where I smelled Kakashi and the others. When we arrived my eyes widened and I tried to hold in a small laugh. The team was standing in front of three large trees and they were trying to climb up it.

I walked over to where Kakashi was and I smiled up at him. "We are going to have to leave for a while. Someone I fought a while back kidnapped Miroku. We were coming to inform you just in case it was a diversion so that when we left Zabuza could attack you."

Kakashi nodded and he handed her a small piece of paper. "Use this if you get into any trouble. It will allow you to summon one of my guardians. The amount of chakra you use determines the summon you will get."

I smiled at him and nodded. I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm and stared down at me. "Be careful and you better come back in one piece." I laughed lightly and then both Sango and I took off into the woods.

We kept running for about another twenty minutes before both Miroku and the shark man's smell became really close. I looked over at Sango. "We should hurry. There is no telling what that creepy shark guy could and would do to Miroku."

Sango's eyes widened and she nodded slowly. We both unsheathed our sword and jumped up into a tree and looked down at the decent size clearing. After looking around I saw Miroku tied up to a tree and he had a growing bruise on his head. Other than that there was no one else in the clearing but I could still easily smell the creepy Akatski member.

I looked over at Sango. "I will go down there. If the guy comes up behind me then you attack. I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible." She nodded slowly and I looked back down towards the clearing.

Jumping down, I quickly made my way over to Miroku and easily cut the ropes with my claws. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me with a small smirk. "I was wondering when you would get here."

I laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, Sango had to get here and save you before you got yourself killed." He rolled his eyes and leaned back up against the tree and sighed.

"Yeah, you are such a liar. You do know that this is a trap right?" My eyes widened for a fraction of a second but in the end I just nodded and stared at the ground.

"I do know this is a trap. But I am not leaving one of my friends in Naraku's hands. Also Sango is hiding and watching over us. If the creepy man tried to sneak up on us then she would take care of him in a heartbeat."

Miroku smiled ever so slightly and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. Except…he is not planning on sneaking up on _you._" My eyes widened and a small shriek was heard from the trees behind us.

I slowly turned my head and saw Sango fall out of the tree and land on the ground unmoving. I stood up and stared up at the trees just as the Kiseme guy jumped down and stared at me back.

"So I see you remember me by the glare you are giving me. To bad I cannot really fight you here. Actually I was asked to give you a message from Master Naraku. He told me to tell you that you will not be in possession of the Jewel Shards for much longer. Soon he will strike and your head will be delivered to Inuyasha on a platter."

I inwardly shivered at the cold tone but I quickly shook it off and growled loudly at him. "And you can tell him that when I do go back to the Feudal Era that I will have the whole Jewel and his ashes in a jar!" I kept growling but Kiseme merely laughed and vanished.

When he vanished Miroku and I ran over to the fallen Sango. Sango was just starting to get up when we got to her and from her expression she could tell that we were all slightly panicked.

I kneeled beside her and smiled. "Are you feeling okay? That was a pretty bad fall from where I was standing." Sango smirked and stood up with a small grunt and shook her head as if nothing had happened.

"Kagome, you of all people should know I have had worse than a simple, falling out of a tree." We all laughed at the simplicity of the saying and how we seemed to face easier danger here than we did in the Feudal Era."

Miroku nodded and we started heading back to camp to rebuild it and get things cleaned up. When we arrived we quickly started picking things up. Thirty minutes the camp looked exactly like it had before the creepy Kiseme person had captured Miroku.

When we were done I looked over at Sango and smiled. "It is almost sun down. I am going to find Kakashi and see what he wants us to do. I have a feeling that the strange Zabuza person is alive because when he supposedly died I still felt his aura."

They nodded and I ran off to the house where I could smell Kakashi. When I arrived the sight of both Naruto and Sasuke puking on the ground greeted me. Quickly covering my nose I walked in and headed to where Kakashi was sitting.

"I need to talk to you…alone." He nodded and we both walked outside. When we got outside he looked over at me with curiosity.

"So why did you want to talk to me alone?" His voice was teasing and a blush quickly covered my face.

"Actually I wanted to see if you had any plans to defeat Zabuza this time around. I sensed his aura after he supposedly died. That means that he is still alive and he will come after Tazuna again. I just need to know what you are doing so me and my team can be there to back you up."

Kakashi nodded and he looked up at the slightly pink sky. "Sakura is currently guarding Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke train. If you can I would like you and your team to help Sakura guard the bridge builder. Sakura is not very strong as a ninja so your help would be great."

I nodded and stood up to leave. Before I got very far Kakashi stopped me by grabbing my arm. He stared at me but he was not smiling underneath his mask. "You did not get hurt rescuing your friend did you?"

His voice was full of concern and I smiled, shaking my head. "I am fine although I can't say the same for Sango who got knocked out of a tree." I laughed and Kakashi smiled at me.

I then left but after I waved goodbye to Kakashi and I headed back to camp where my friends were waiting.

_**A.N – I know that I did not end this in a cliffhanger so I hope you all did not mind. Please review and tell me what you all think because reviews keep me writing!!!**_


	8. Fight!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Also I am sorry for not updating in a while. I just got back from vacation so this is the first chance I have gotten on my computer.

Previous Chapter

_Kakashi nodded and he looked up at the slightly pink sky. "Sakura is currently guarding Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke train. If you can I would like you and your team to help Sakura guard the bridge builder. Sakura is not very strong as a ninja so your help would be great."_

_I nodded and stood up to leave. Before I got very far Kakashi stopped me by grabbing my arm. He stared at me but he was not smiling underneath his mask. "You did not get hurt rescuing your friend did you?"_

_His voice was full of concern and I smiled, shaking my head. "I am fine although I can't say the same for Sango who got knocked out of a tree." I laughed and Kakashi smiled at me._

_I then left but after I waved goodbye to Kakashi and I headed back to camp where my friends were waiting._

_On to the next chapter!!!_

Chapter 8,

Kagome's POV

On the way back to camp my mind kept drifting between Kakashi and Inuyasha. It was hard, trying to wrap my mind around which one I liked more. Inuyasha was sweet but rash. Kakashi on the other hand was calm and collective but managed to express his feelings in simple words.

"Well since I am stuck in this world then I guess Kakashi would be the best bet here. I just don't know what to do." While I was pondering that small question I did not notice that there was a strange, yet familiar, chakra following me from the trees.

When I arrived at camp I had to stifle a small laugh. Sango was in Miroku's arms and he was feeding her the fish he had caught before he had gotten himself kidnapped. I slowly walked into the clearing and I coughed slightly so that I would announce my arrival before they started something right in front of me.

Sango looked up and blushed a deep crimson when she saw me and the fact I was grinning. Both her and Miroku separated and I walked over to them with a small smile and put my hands on my hips.

My tail was wagging happily behind me and I leaned a little closer to them. "Should I leave and give you two lovebirds a little more time alone?" Miroku blushed as well as Sango and he shook his head.

"No, no, there are two fish left if you are hungry." I nodded and grabbed the fish, sat under a tree, and ate in silence. From then on I kept glancing at Sango and noticed that she and Miroku were holding hands.

Looking at them made me miss Inuyasha even more than I already did. Holding back any feelings I sighed deeply and stared up at the sky.

The sun was starting to set and I felt a small sense of dread about tomorrow. I knew that Kakashi and his team had been training for some time but it was not that in which I felt the dread.

There was a strange feeling in the air. It was not normal, almost evil, and it seemed to float everywhere leaving nothing untouched by it. I slightly shivered underneath it's touch but quickly shook it off and closed my eyes for the day to come.

The day came quicker than I thought possible. Walking over to where my teammates where, I shook them awake and they both groggily looked up at me.

"Do we need to go help Kakashi and his team?" Sango's voice was soft and I nodded slightly.

"Yes, we are going to meet them at the bridge and help them protect it from Zabuza. WE need to leave immediately. Kirara is already waiting for you by the tree." I looked over at the two-tailed cat and smiled.

Kirara had been our companion for our entire journey. She growled slightly at her master. Sango wearily got up and got ready alongside Miroku.

When they were done both Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and I stood beside them. "Okay, let's head out. I want to finish this today." They both nodded and then we all took off towards the bridge and the battle to come.

While we were running I noticed a bunch of destroyed trees and bushes. The marks were heading towards Tazuna's house. I turned to Sango and Miroku and pointed in the direction of the house.

"I want you to go see where this leads. I will go on towards the bridge." They nodded and quickly took off on Kirara. When they were gone I turned back in the direction of the bridge and started running at full demonic speed towards it.

When I arrived at the bridge I was slightly surprised to see Kakashi and his team surrounded by a bunch of Zabuza clones. The thing that surprised me the most was when Sasuke single-handedly destroyed all the clones.

Laughing silently to myself I continued to watch. Just then Zabuza looked over at where I was hiding and he chuckled loudly. "I know you are there. Come out come out!" He laughed loudly.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. Turing around I almost screamed as I came face to face with the shark man from before. Growling ever so slightly the man sneered at me.

"So we meet again Higurashi Kagome. It is such a pleasure. Perhaps this time your friends will not interfere an I might finally be able to finish you off for good." Shaking my head and took a step back.

"What makes you think you can kill me? You were having a hard enough time last time we fought to inflict a single injury."

Kiseme snarled loudly and he swung his sword at me. I yelped a bit but managed to jump up and out of the way before he cleaved me in half. I then jumped down to the bridge so that I would have more room to fight.

Kiseme followed and when I got down to the bridge Kakashi looked at me. "How long were you standing up there!?"

I shook my head and sighed slightly. "I had just gotten up there when I saw Sasuke destroy the clones." Kakashi nodded and he turned back to Zabuza. The missing-nin then turned to Kiseme and nodded.

"The girl is yours. Just get your job over with so I can get one with mine." Kiseme nodded and then both him, Zabuza, and the little boy named Haku all charged us at once.

I quickly ran at Kiseme in an attempt to draw him away from Kakashi and hit team. We both jumped a ways down the bridge and he chuckled darkly at me. "So the little wolf girl wants to fight me alone!?"

His tone was mocking and I growled once again at him. "Yeah, if someone else takes my prey then it is a wound on my pride." I said in defiance. I unsheathed my sword and quickly struck out at his right side.

He brought his sword down and managed to block the attack with the tip of his great weapon. I winced at the vibration that went through my body when the attacks collided. Kiseme smirked at me.

"You are a demon, can't you do better than this?" I growled deeply and my once dark blue eyes turned black. Kiseme's eyes widened.

Using my newfound ability I vanished from his sighed and reappeared behind him. I dropped my sword somewhere on my little vanishing act and just punched Kiseme in the back of the head, sending him flying.

He landed beside Kakashi, who was fighting with Zabuza. They both stopped and stared at me. Kiseme stood up and grunted loudly and, tightening his grip on his sword, charged at me with, if I was human, frightening speed.

He swung at my feet but I managed to jump back and dodge the blow. While I was fighting him I noticed that unlike before, all of his moves seemed to happen in slow motion. Smiling to myself I quickly veered to the right and sent a mind-blowing punch to his head and sent him, once again, crashing to the ground.

He got up…again…and I bared my fangs at him. Kiseme laughed loudly and he then sneered at me, baring his sharp pointed teeth for all to see. "Is that the best you got little girl!?"

Just then he did a few quick hand signs and suddenly the air around me began to thicken, almost making it impossible to breath. Almost as quickly as it had come the pressure vanished.

Looking over at Kiseme I noticed that he was holding his head as if in pain or something. "Hey, Fish boy! What's wrong? I thought you said you could defeat me!" My voice was mocking.

Kiseme looked up at me and shook his head. "I believe we will have to finish this battle another day. Naraku is calling me and I do not want to keep him waiting. But before I leave…"

He then did another set of hand seals but unlike the other ones, his hands moved so fast that even I, with my new sight, could not track it. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back.

Turning around I noticed that the sword, which he had dropped when I punched him, was now buried in my back. Muffling a scream, I fell to my knees and put my hands out to stop myself from falling completely to the ground.

Kiseme laughed and he then vanished into thin air. Right as he vanished the sword in my back vanished as well. Sakura bent down next to me and her eyes were full of fright. "Kagome…are you okay?"

Shaking my head slightly I looked up at her. "I have had worse…once…I am probably going to be out for a day or two." Then my vision started getting blurry and finally it all went black.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Kakashi was fighting Zabuza when he saw Kagome go down. Eyes widening he turned back to Zabuza and powered up his Chidori attack. Charging at the man with the attack he closed his eyes and plunged his Chidori into a body.

Blood splattered Kakashi's face and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Haku standing in front of him with his hand deep in Haku's chest. Zabuza laughed maniacally and smirked down at the boy.

"So he was useful to the very end." He then grabbed his sword and swung downwards, intending to behead Kakashi.

_'He intends to cut through the boy to get to me!' _Kakashi kept his calm on the outside. Withdrawing his hand he grabbed the boy and then he jumped out of the way and landed near the middle of it all.

Suddenly a poof of smoke clouded the area. "I have finally arrived. There is no need to fear for Konoha's best ninja has arrived!!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Naruto was seen through the smoke. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked around. His face became masked in shock when he saw an injured Kagome, an almost out cold Sasuke, and a dead Haku.

"What the hell is going on here!?" His voice was loud and everyone winced. Suddenly a large group of men walked onto the bridge and they were all brandishing weapons. At the head of them was Gato and he was smirking.

"Well Zabuza it looks like you have failed to kill the bridge builder. In fact this was all a setup. You would kill the bridge builder and the ninjas and during the process you would also die."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was near the well when the smell hit him. The strong scent of Kagome's blood filled his nose and it sent him into a near panic. He jumped into the well and growled in anger when nothing happened.

It had been a while since all his friends had vanished and he could not even join them where they were. "Man I really hate my life sometimes." He kicked some dirt around and sat near the well and just stared at it, hoping that Kagome would just randomly come back like she usually did.

_**A.N – Sorry for not updating in a while. I was on vacation. I am also sorry if this chapter is a little boring but I did not want to kill off Kiseme just yet. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!!1**_


	9. Enter Ally

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself._**

_**A.N – I am sorry for not updating in a while. Thing here have been really hectic and I have not been able to update in while. I hope you all like this chapter cause it took me forever to write. I would also like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thanks.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Suddenly a poof of smoke clouded the area. "I have finally arrived. There is no need to fear for Konoha's best ninja has arrived!!!"_

_Everyone rolled their eyes as Naruto was seen through the smoke. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked around. His face became masked in shock when he saw an injured Kagome, an almost out cold Sasuke, and a dead Haku._

_"What the hell is going on here!?" His voice was loud and everyone winced. Suddenly a large group of men walked onto the bridge and they were all brandishing weapons. At the head of them was Gato and he was smirking._

_"Well Zabuza it looks like you have failed to kill the bridge builder. In fact this was all a setup. You would kill the bridge builder and the ninjas and during the process you would also die."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Inuyasha was near the well when the smell hit him. The strong scent of Kagome's blood filled his nose and it sent him into a near panic. He jumped into the well and growled in anger when nothing happened._

_It had been a while since all his friends had vanished and he could not even join them where they were. "Man I really hate my life sometimes." He kicked some dirt around and sat near the well and just stared at it, hoping that Kagome would just randomly come back like she usually did._

_End Previous Chapter_

Chapter 9,

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Inuyasha growled loudly as he contentiously punched the top edge of the well. "I can't believe this!! First I can't get through the well to see Kagome and now the smell of her blood is strong and I still can't get through this dammed well!"

Fuming for a few more minutes he was unable to see the pair of golden eyes staring at him from behind a tree. Sesshomaru walked out into the small clearing and stared at Inuyasha with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

"Well what do we have here? My half brother has become so crazy that he has started talking to a well." He suppressed a small chuckle when Inuyasha's face turned fiery red.

Standing up and unsheathing his sword, Inuyasha glowered at his half-brother. "Sesshomaru, what did you come here for? Did you come to try and reclaim fathers fang because if you are then you better piss off because I am not in a good mood and I won't go easy on you."

"Do not fear for I am not here to harm you or fight for father's fang. Actually I am here to see the Miko Kagome. Rin has been asking to see her for a while. Rin has become of age and I do not wish to try and explain the womanly problems that she will soon have."

Inuyasha snorted and pointed to the well. "Actually she vanished a while ago. She went into the well to her time but it sealed up and I cannot get through. Also Sango, Miroku, and Kirara have also managed to go to her time. Shippo and I have tried and tried again to get to her but every time we try we fail."

Sesshomaru walked over to the well and peered inside. "How does she live in a well when she is not there?"

Inuyasha chuckled at that and was then shocked that him and his half-brother were having a civil conversation. "Actually she lives 500 years in the future. She was brought here by a demon that was after the Shikon Jewel that was embedded in her body. She broke it and that is why she is able to come here from her era."

Sesshomaru nodded but did not look at him. "So if I jump in the well and can go find her and bring her to Rin?" Inuyasha nodded but glared at the sky as if it would suddenly explode into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that if you do succeed then you will not be able to get back until whatever needs to be fixed gets fixed. If you do succeed then please find Kagome and protect her from whatever danger she is in. I was able to smell her blood and there was lots of it. Also Kagome has been changed so she will be different but her blood smells the same."

Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. "I will not protect her for you but for Rin for my ward thinks of that miko as a sister and that might be beneficial in the future." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru jumped into the well and disappeared in a strange reddish light.

When the light was gone Inuyasha looked down the well and cursed again. "Dammit! How come I cannot go through time!?"

He walked back to Kaede's house semi happy for now Kagome had some protection wherever she was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto and she ran over to him. "Did you see Sango and Miroku? We could really use their help right about now."

Naruto nodded and he ran over to check on Kagome. "Yeah, they arrived at Tazuna's house just in time to protect Tzumi and her son from getting hurt by a few of Gato's thugs. They stayed there just in case they came back."

Zabuza stopped his attack and put the sword back on his back. "I have no quarrel with you anymore. Now I have a new target…or targets."

Kakashi nodded and Zabuza started walking forward. Suddenly a deep rumbling noise stopped him in his tracks. Looking over he saw Naruto laying on his butt staring at Kagome, who was now standing.

Kakashi took a step toward her but when Kagome turned to him he stopped instantly. Her eyes were no longer their normal color but instead they had turned almost black while the whites of her eyes turned black.

She was looking at him like he was the enemy instead of the group in front of them. She bared her fangs, which seemed to elongate. "Stay away from me, I don't know if I can control myself if you come any closer."

Kakashi nodded and he noticed that Sakura was wide eyed. He bent down to her ear slowly. "What is going on?"

Sakura turned to him with shock plainly written on her face. "I have only seen this once and it happened with some Akatsuki member attacked us at the park a while ago. She transformed and ran him off with the help of her friends that appeared." She was not going to tell him any more than transformed.

Kakashi's face mimicked hers but his jaw hit the ground. He then turned back to Kagome and noticed that she was taking a couple of steps towards the group.

Kagome growled at them and inwardly smirked at their scared faces. Gato glared at her and grabbed a knife. "What are you!? You must be a demon for no normal human can have ears like that and a tail!"

Kagome straightened up and wagged her tail while her different colored eyes glinted with amusement. "I am far worse than anything you have ever faced in your life. If I can fight demons and the strange ninja's who keep attacking me then I can easily defeat you and your so called humans."

She grabbed her sword off the ground and just stared at it. She raised it high and swung down in an arc. "Shadow Scythes!" The blade turned black and then five dark arches and they headed towards the group.

The arches tore through the group easily getting rid of a fourth of them but not killing them, just knocking them out or knocking them off the bridge. Gato turned from the destruction back to Kagome and then to his men.

"Get rid of her now before she kills us all!" They all stood there for a minute but then quickly complied and charged at her.

It was a small group of five that reached her first but before they had even gotten their first attack in Kagome managed to knock them all out by hitting them in various places with the butt of her sword.

Everyone watched in awe as she fought her way through the men. Only a few people managed to land a blow but they were just mere scratches compared to the still bleeding hole on her back.

Kagome twisted and turned as if dancing through the throng of men and was still managing to do some damage. Her sword was like and extension of her arm and her tail moved with her smoothly and as she fought the sun glinted off her hair and made it look almost midnight blue instead of black.

After a bit most of the men were defeated except for about fifteen men, who were obviously smart enough to stand back and let her tire herself out, and Gato. The men smirked when they noticed that she was panting slightly.

The tallest man pulled out a bunch of needles and quickly threw them at her. She managed to jump out of the way but to her dismay she was not fast enough and five of the needles managed to hit her in the arms, legs, and torso.

Grunting in pain the needles drove the rage out and her eyes returned to their normal color. "Damn you." Her voice was like ice and everyone but her allies and Zabuza flinched. She tried to stand but the minute she did she quickly fell back to her knees. "Those stupid senbon were poisoned weren't they?"

The man smirked and pulled out a few more. "Yep, the poison is to immobilize but not to kill. I think I will take that pleasure for myself and I will make a nice trophy out of her ears, and I think you tail will fetch a nice price on the black market."

Kagome growled deeply and started visibly shaking from the poison. The man started coming closer to her. The rest of the group started to go help her, except Naruto who was still in shock about what was going on, but he held up a new handful of senbon.

"You come over here then I hit her with these and they will kill her in an instant." That stopped them in their tracks. Smirking the man continued to walk forward.

Kagome looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. _'Please someone or something, please grant me the power to save myself and my friends like when I transformed to save Sakura.'_

_**'Your wish shall be granted. After this someone will come to help you with your demonic abilities and when that time comes you will know what to do but for now we will help.'**_ When she opened her eyes she knew that her wish had been granted when she felt a familiar power surge. Just like last time she felt herself change and was looking down at the ground that was at least fifteen feat below her because she was easily as tall as a house.

She noticed she could move again and she looked down at the now shaking man and growled once again. The man nearly wet himself but he didn't. _'What! Man, I did not get the reaction I was hoping for. Hmmm…guess I will have to work harder in the future.'_

She took a step forward but to her dismay the man did not run; instead he attacked her as much as possible. Being as large as she was dodging the attacks was kind of hard but luckily she was so big that the attacks were nothing.

She swung her paw at him and knocked him into the edge of the bridge effectively knocking him out cold. She looked back at the other men and took another step towards them.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard and before anyone could blink a large silver dog larger than Kagome's transformed form stood in front of them and it did not look happy in the slightest.

_**A.N – Sorry for not updating in a while. I swear writers block is like a disease. No matter how much you try to make it go away it always comes back and it is always worse than the first time. I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thanks. This time I will not make any promises on when I will update since I have no idea when I will update. Please review because reviews keep me writing.**_


	10. Love Triangle?

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I only own the plot and any characters I happen to make up in the course of this story._**

_**A.N – I am finally over writers block so this chapter was updated much quicker than all the others. I put Sesshomaru in a bit early because some people wondered if Sesshomaru was going to come in. I know that he did come in fast but other than that the story is going fairly slow. Constructive criticism is welcome but please do not flame.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_"You come over here then I hit her with these and they will kill her in an instant." That stopped them in their tracks. Smirking the man continued to walk forward. Kagome looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. 'Please someone or something, please grant me the power to save myself and my friends like when I transformed to save Sakura.'_

_ **'Your wish shall be granted. After this someone will come to help you with your demonic abilities and when that time comes you will know what to do but for now we will help.' **When she opened her eyes she knew that her wish had been granted when she felt a familiar power surge. Just like last time she felt herself change and was looking down at the ground that was at least fifteen feat below her because she was easily as tall as a house._

_She noticed she could move again and she looked down at the now shaking man and growled once again. The man nearly wet himself but he didn't. 'What! Man, I did not get the reaction I was hoping for. Hmmm…guess I will have to work harder in the future.'_

_She took a step forward but to her dismay the man did not run; instead he attacked her as much as possible. Being as large as she was dodging the attacks was kind of hard but luckily she was so big that the attacks were nothing._

_She swung her paw at him and knocked him into the edge of the bridge effectively knocking him out cold. She looked back at the other men and took another step towards them._

_Suddenly a loud howl was heard and before anyone could blink a large silver dog larger than Kagome's transformed form, stood in front of everyone and it did not look happy in the slightest._

_End Previous Chapter_

Chapter 10,

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, hoping to catch some scent of Kagome but he was able to smell nothing in this new land. _'I always thought that Kagome's home was a bit more advanced due to the cloths she wore whenever I ran into her. This place looks barely inhabited.' _

He had run for a few hours until he heard the sounds of battle and a growling. It was then that he caught the scent of blood but the smell was slightly recognizable. It smelled like strawberries with a hint of honey, just like Kagome's blood whenever the girl had bled near him. Eyes widening Sesshomaru remembered what Inuyasha had told him.

Flashback

"_Yeah, but I have a feeling that if you do succeed then you will not be able to get back until whatever needs to be fixed gets fixed. If you do succeed then please find Kagome and protect her from whatever danger she is in. I was able to smell her blood and there was lots of it. Also Kagome has been changed so she will be different but her blood smells the same."_

_Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. "I will not protect her for you but for Rin for my ward thinks of that miko as a sister and that might be beneficial in the future." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru jumped into the well and disappeared in a strange reddish light._

End Flashback

He lifted his nose in the air and breathed deeply, trying to figure out what direction the girl was in. It took a few moments but he finally caught the scent and realized that there was lots of her blood that had been spilt.

Growling deeply his eyes bleed red and before he knew it he had transformed into his demonic dog form. Howling loudly he started running towards where the miko was. _'I will not fail Rin, that girl means more than any human I have ever known.' _

Running as fast as he could, he finally made it to where the smell was strongest. Halting in his tracks he was highly surprised to see a large black wolf, much like himself, standing on a tall bridge growling at a bunch of humans that were still standing.

He ran over there when the humans got ready to charge and quickly stepped in between both the black wolf and the attacking humans. He growled deeply at the humans and he then turned to stare at the wolf that was also staring at him with equal confusion.

He shook his head and turned back to the humans and growled, baring his teeth and allowing his venom to drip a bit onto the bridge, causing the top layer of concrete to melt slightly.

The strange men just stared at him but then quickly took off, not wanting to deal with two giant demons. The only one that stayed was a slightly plump, short, man. The man walked a bit closer, his eyes showing fear but not his body, and pulled out a small needle like thing.

"You do not scare me. You are just an oversized mutt!" He threw the needle at Sesshomaru fast. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked and simply lifted his paw, dodging the feeble attempt at an attack.

Sesshomaru heard a small yelp behind him but he paid it no mind. Instead he bent his head lower to the man and smiled a toothy smile at him and growled lightly. Gato shook where he stood but did not move and that alone amazed Sesshomaru since normally humans would be running away and screaming in terror.

Suddenly another person walked in front of Sesshomaru and stared at him. "This man is mine to kill." His voice was cold and Sesshomaru could do nothing but nod.

Zabuza turned to Gato and grinned underneath his mask. Unsheathing his sword, he charged towards the pudgy man and easily slaughtered the man and the attack threw Gato's body off into the water.

When Zabuza was done with his task he turned back to Sesshomaru and nodded. "Thank you, he was the reason that Haku is dead and I will never forgive him for that."

Sesshomaru nodded and detransformed back into his normal form and looked at everyone and his eyes landed on the giant black wolf. "You can go back to your normal form. I will not harm you and you have my word."

Kagome nodded softly and went back to her normal form. The minute she did the wound on her back started bleeding worse than it had been and the needle that was lodged in her stomach, which was the one Sesshomaru had dodged, was also bleeding pretty badly.

Sakura stared at her friend's wound in shock. Running over to her she noticed that Kagome was starting to shake slightly. "Kagome, are you going to be alright?" She knew that it was a stupid question but it was the only thing she could think to say.

Sesshomaru was shocked at how badly Kagome was hurt and when she started to collapse he ran to her but while running to her he was surprised when the other man nearby, the one with the silver spiky hair, got to her before him.

Kakashi quickly caught Kagome before she hit the ground and he cradled her against his chest, not caring that her blood was soaking through his vest. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry for not protecting everyone. Sasuke got hurt because I was not fast enough." Kakashi shook his head when she said that and he held her tightly.

"Do not say that. You were great and because of you those thugs hurt no one. You were able to protect everyone. What makes you think that you were not able to protect everyone?"

Kagome's started closing and she smiled softly once again and shook her head. "Because where I came from, I was the weak link and I was not able to protect anyone." Her eyes finally closed and she fainted in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style and stood up. Turning around he saw Tazuna holding Sasuke and Naruto standing next to him, still staring at the out cold woman in his arms.

Sesshomaru walked over to the silver haired man angrily for holding Kagome. Growling at him he pointed to her. "Hand her to me." He kept his voice calm but it held an icy tone.

Kakashi shook his head and glared at the strange looking person in front of him. "No, I do not know who you are but I know Kagome and she was once part of my team. I will not allow a complete stranger to hold her."

Sesshomaru growled once again but stopped himself. _'Why am I bothering. The girl is only a reason to make Rin happy and to help.' _He then noticed the other man who had killed the fat man that had thrown that strange needle walk over to a dead boy and cry silently to himself.

Inwardly sighing when he felt Tensiaga pulse he walked over to the boy and, before anyone had a chance to say or react, unsheathed it and killed the soul stealers that were trying to take the boy's soul.

Haku opened his eyes and smiled brightly when he felt no pain and saw Zabuza standing above him crying. Haku wiped away the man's tears. "You need to stop crying. It does not help you and your strong reputation."

Haku nodded and wiped away his tears. Haku got up and Kakashi looked at them both. "You are welcome in Konoha if you renounce your missing-nin ways. You would be a great hunter-nin, both of you would."

They smiled and nodded. Zabuza bowed slightly. "Thank you, we do not know how to repay you for what you have done, both you and the girl you are holding." Kakashi nodded and looked back down at Kagome, his eyes soft.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and he turned back to Kakashi. "I will let you carry her but I will be following you."

Sighing loudly Kakashi did not say anything. He started walking towards Tazuna's house so everyone could recuperate. The walk there was tiring because almost everyone was hurt except for Sakura and Naruto.

Sesshomaru could not help but stare at Kagome and he knew that she was not a hindrance from the small part of the fight he had witnessed. The only thing that he did not understand was how was the girl a wolf demon when only a couple weeks ago she was human.

Kakashi was surprised that the strange man kept his word but he put that out of his mind and turned his thought process back to Kagome. _'Why did you fight? How did you transform into that beautiful wolf if you are not a holder of one of the tailed demons? I wish you would tell me more about your past.'_

He held her tighter and after a bit they finally arrived at Tazuna's house and they were greeted by Tzumi and her son._**(A.N – I can't remember their names so would someone please tell me so that I can correct it.)**_

Tzumi looked at them and her eyes widened. "Hurry up and get inside so we can get those that are wounded bandaged up before their wounds get infected." She quickly ushered them inside.

Kakashi put Kagome on a small mat and Tazuna laid Sasuke on a mat not far away. Tzumi then ushered them out of the room but Sesshomaru did not budge. The woman glared at him and poked him in the chest.

"You get out right now. I will not to anything to make her uncomfortable, even if she is unconscious and will probably now know what happened." Sesshomaru growled but instead of leaving he merely sat down and turned away from them.

Tzumi huffed in anger but ignored him and got to work. She grabbed a bunch of bandages and antiseptic and a needle with thread already attached to it. She slowly but gently pulled off Kagome's shirt and all that went with it except for her bra.

She turned the girl over slowly and gasped in horror. The wound was extremely deep and it stretched from the middle of her shoulder blades to her lower back. _'What kind of weapon created this wound!?'_

She carefully cleaned the wound and then stitched it up as quickly as possible so that the girl would not lose any more blood. She then bandaged both the needle wound and the back wound and in the end Kagome had bandages wrapped around her entire torso.

When she was done she covered Kagome with a blanket to keep her warm and she then bandaged Sasuke's wounds. Sesshomaru waited unit Kagome was covered before he sat next to her and stared at her.

_'I was late and she got hurt. I will never hear the end of it when Rin gets word of what has happened here. I wonder where Kagome's friends are? My half-brother told me that her friends had also come here.'_

As if being summoned the door was quickly thrust open and before him stood Sango, Miroku, and an enraged Kirara who had transformed into her larger form. Sango looked from him to Kagome and unsheathed her sword.

"Did you do this Sesshomaru!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi walked back to the room where Kagome was supposed to be and he silently hoped that the other man was not there. _'I really hope Kagome is okay, that wound on her back looked pretty bad by how much it bled.'_

When he was right to the door he heard another door open roughly and heard Sango yell at the strange man. "Did you do this Sesshomaru!"

Kakashi became confused and he slid the door open and was surprised by what he saw.

_**A.N – Sorry about the cliffy but I just had to. I can't believe I was able to update so quickly!! Yea me!!. I hope you all liked this chapter and like the authors note above please tell me the names of Tazuna's daughter and her son. Also I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thanks!**_


	11. A Proposition

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thanks._**

_**A.N – I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you all! Also after October 20**__**th**__** I will not longer be able to update for a while so if there is anyone who would like to adopt this story in case I do not finish it then please tell me. **_

_Previous Chapter_

_She carefully cleaned the wound and then stitched it up as quickly as possible so that the girl would not lose any more blood. She then bandaged both the needle wound and the back wound and in the end Kagome had bandages wrapped around her entire torso._

_When she was done she covered Kagome with a blanket to keep her warm and she then bandaged Sasuke's wounds. Sesshomaru waited unit Kagome was covered before he sat next to her and stared at her._

_'I was late and she got hurt. I will never hear the end of it when Rin gets word of what has happened here. I wonder where Kagome's friends are? My half-brother told me that her friends had also come here.'_

_As if being summoned the door was quickly thrust open and before him stood Sango, Miroku, and an enraged Kirara who had transformed into her larger form. Sango looked from him to Kagome and unsheathed her sword._

_"Did you do this Sesshomaru!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kakashi walked back to the room where Kagome was supposed to be and he silently hoped that the other man was not there. 'I really hope Kagome is okay, that wound on her back looked pretty bad by how much it bled.'_

_When he was right to the door he heard another door open roughly and heard Sango yell at the strange man. "Did you do this Sesshomaru!"_

_Kakashi became confused and he slid the door open and was surprised by what he saw._

_End Previous Chapter_

Chapter 11,

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at Sango's accusation but he did not do anything to make her even angrier. Instead he merely shook his head. "No she was hurt when I arrived at the place where I found her."

Sango calmed down a bit but Kirara continued to growl lightly at him. Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru as an equal and stared him straight in the eyes. Instead of saying anything Miroku instead turned to the slightly ajar door.

"Kakashi, do you know what happened to Kagome?" His voice was calm. Sesshomaru turned to the door and inwardly smirked at a surprised Kakashi standing there. Kakashi nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

"She got hurt when Zabuza ambushed us at the bridge. We were expecting to fight him but what we were not expecting was for Kiseme to join him and go after Kagome. After that a mysterious fog appeared and I did not know anything until id vanished. When it did vanish Kagome was on the ground injured and Kiseme was gone. After that Gato attacked with his men and Kagome transformed into a giant black wolf and fought them. Soon after this man arrived and helped and then we came here."

All parties paid attention and when he was done Sango looked over at Sesshomaru and bowed faintly. "I am sorry for wrongly accusing you. It is just you have tried to kill us on numerous occasions. If I may, why the change of heart so suddenly?"

Kakashi turned to glare at the newcomer with hate after Sango said what she said. Sesshomaru looked at the ground and then back up at them and Kakashi just stared at him, waiting to hear his answer.

"It is because Kagome is like a sister to Rin, my ward. Rin is at the age that she begins to change into a woman and there are no other humans in my castle except her. I came to the old miko's village looking for the girl but I found Inuyasha instead. He told me you had all vanished and he could not get in the well to go after you. Instead I came here to find her. That is why I am here."

Miroku sighed but nodded nonetheless. "I thank you for coming for if you had not Kagome's injuries might have been more grave than they were." Sesshomaru nodded back at the monk and he turned to Sango.

"I need to hunt. I will be back before dawn." He left before anyone could reply and Sango 'huffed' in annoyance.

"I can't believe the arrogance of that guy. First he shows up and helps Kagome and now he just leaves because he needs to hunt.

Kakashi took Sesshomaru's place next to Kagome's side and he looked over at her team. "Who was that guy and why did he look so weird? Also how did you know I was hiding behind the door Miroku?"

Sango leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Miroku looked at her and sat down beside her and looked over at Kakashi with a small smile. "His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. He is a powerful Dog Demon and he is the ruler of the western lands in our era. Also I knew you where behind the door because years of fighting demons can make one's sense of smell, hearing, and sight much better. I just heard you breathing behind the door and I could practically fell the heat of your anger."

Kakashi just stared at him in amazement and let out a low whistle. "You're saying that Sesshomaru is a demon and that you and your friends fought demons in your era?" His voice did not hide his curiosity that he was full of.

Miroku laughed lightly and smirked. "Yeah, where you fight enemy ninja's, we fight demons of all shapes and sizes. Before we were brought here we searched for a half-demon named Naraku. He has done so many horrible things that one cannot even contemplate the evil of his acts."

Kakashi looked back at Kagome and was surprised to see that she had shifted ever so slightly so that her back was closer to him. Kakashi could not hold in the small smile and he turned back to the perverted monk.

"So what exactly brought you all together?" Miroku frowned and looked up at the wooden ceiling and shook his head.

"That is not something for me to say. I can tell you why I search for Naraku but the others will tell you in their own time. I am searching for him because my right hand was cursed with the wind tunnel that after a period of time will eventually kill me."

Kakashi noticed the monk's sad face as he looked at Sango. Kakashi knew that look and he grinned. "You like her don't you?"

Miroku blushed a deep shade of crimson and quickly shook his head while waving his hands in the air. "Umm…it's not like that! I do like her, even love her, but I cannot marry her until we defeat Naraku because of my curse. I don't want her to be killed because of something that happened in my past."

Sango shifted slightly in her sleep and a smile appeared on her face. Miroku stared down at her in confusion but shook his head and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Kakashi turned around and leaned against the doorframe next to Kagome and grabbed her cold hand in his warm one and rubbed her hand softly. _'I still can't believe she is from a different time. What will happen if she finds away to go back? Will she take it or will she stay here and be a villager of Konoha?'_

He pondered those two questions for a while and did not notice when the rest of his team came in and sat down behind him until Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi, she will be alright."

Kakashi just nodded. "I know, I just want to know what will happen when she finds a way to get back to her time. I just don't want her to leave." His voice was soft but Sakura heard it.

"I know, none of us want her to go home. She is our friend as are the rest of her friends. I know I would do anything to keep her here but if that makes her sad then perhaps she should go home when she can."

Everyone sighed and Kakashi just kept his gaze on the unconscious, or sleeping… woman in front of him. He put her hand back on the ground and stood up. He looked at Sakura.

"I am going to find Sesshomaru. I have a question to ask him so I will not be back for a bit." She nodded and he quickly ran out the front door and headed into the forest.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke watched him go with wide eyes. A large grin quickly took over Naruto's face and he turned to his teammates. "I do believe that Kakashi-sensei has a big crush on Kagome-chan!"

Sasuke merely nodded while Sakura blushed and smiled brightly. "I know, I think he tries to hide it but it is just the way he looks at her that makes everyone know he likes her. I must say though, there is something strange about that Sesshomaru character."

Naruto nodded and he felt something stir deep inside him. He closed his eyes and focused on the Kyuubi that was sealed away inside him. "Kyuubi, is there something you want to tell me that does not involve trying to release you again?"

The Kyuubi appeared in all of his demonic glory and he nodded. _**"Those two are demons. I am giving a warning. Beware of the silver haired dog demon because he is a powerful lord and he will not hesitate to kill you if you make him angry."**_

Naruto stared the demon in the eyes. "Why are you telling me all of this? I thought you hated me for being the human you were sealed in."

Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head. _**"Oh, I still hate you. I am only informing you of this because if you die then so do I. Actually that Kagome woman might be able to help. Whenever you get the guts ask her what she can do about this seal."**_

Naruto sighed but nodded. He opened his eyes, effectively cutting off all communication with the fox demon.

He looked at everyone and they all stared at him as if he was an alien. A confused smile appeared on his face. "Umm…what are you all staring at?"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto became even more confused. "Dobe, you were talking to yourself. You kept referring to a fox. So what did your invisible fox friend have to say? Where your questions answered because you were conversing as if we were not here."

Naruto chuckled lightly and scratched his head. "Well, you see, I sort of have this annoying little voice in the back of my head and it annoys me sometimes. That is why I zoned out and seemed to talk to myself."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, not believing it for a second but Sakura bought it quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi ran quickly through the forest looking for Sesshomaru. _'There is something I need to ask him. I already know Kagome is more powerful than the Hokage and that there is nothing else he can teach both her and her team. Perhaps both of them will agree to my proposition.'_

After a few more minutes of running he heard some people speaking ahead in the trees. He sped up and when he got close enough he jumped into a tree and looked down at the talking people in shock.

Standing below him was Sesshomaru and the Akatski member Kiseme. Kakashi took off his headband and watched closely to see what would happen between the two powerhouses.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru stared at the strange shark man and growled darkly. "You are the one who injured the miko Kagome?" It was more of a statement than a question but to the shark man it was a question.

Kiseme laughed a throaty laugh and nodded. "Yeah, a man named Naraku took over our base and became the leader. He said he wanted the girl dead and the strange jewel that she carries to be brought to him. Why is the girl someone important to you?"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs. "Yes, but there is nothing else I need to discuss with you. You will die by my hand tonight." Sesshomaru raised his hand and his poison whip appeared.

Flicking his wrist sent the whip at Kiseme who did not have enough time to dodge. The attack hit his shoulder and created a large gash in it. The poison seeped into his skin and started burning away at everything in that area.

Kiseme looked at his arm and then back at Sesshomaru in shock. "How did you do that!?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and withdrew his whip and then unsheathed Tokigen. "My mother was a powerful poison demon. But killing you like that would be to easy. I challenge you to a sword fight since we both have demonic blades."

Kiseme looked in shock at his sword but nodded. "That is fine. I am one of the 12 powerful swordsmen. I shall not lose in a sword fight."

Sesshomaru smirked and raised his sword. "Dragon Strike." His sword sparked and suddenly his sword was covered in lighting. A large dragon was formed out of it and it headed right at Kiseme.

Kiseme looked at it in horror and tried to dodge but the attack was so large that there was no avoiding it. The attack resulted in a giant explosion. When it all dissipated Kiseme was lying on the ground unconscious or dead.

Sesshomaru smiled and stared at the body. "I am a demon fool. There is no way to defeat a demon wielding a demonic blade." Sesshomaru started walking back towards the house when Kakashi suddenly dropped down in front of him.

"I have a proposition for you. It might benefit both you and Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he nodded so Kakashi continued. "I would like you to train Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. You are strong enough to train them because our Hokage had taught them the knowledge but not any attacks. If you can train them for a few hours a day and the Hokage trains them then I know that they will get strong and you can all go back to your time."

Sesshomaru stared at him. "I shall consider it. I wish to talk with your leader before I decide anything." Kakashi nodded.

"Sure, we are heading to Konoha in the morning. Kagome needs medical attention and she cannot get that here because there are no healers here."

"Okay, I will go with you. How long will it take to get to your village…Konoha?" Kakashi looked at the ground and finally back up at Sesshomaru.

"It will take two to three days if we rest but it will only take a day and a half if we continuously run which I don't think we will be able to because unlike you, Kagome, and her friends my team cannot run all day because they have not been trained to do that yet."

Sesshomaru growled. "Fine but Kagome does not get out of my sight at all."

Kakashi grinned. "Don't worry, no one leaves the camp when we are on a mission." They both agreed and headed back to the house.

Meanwhile one of the trees where they had been moved and a strange green and black plant like thing got out of it. "So Kiseme has died. That is so unfortunate. Master Naraku will not be pleased to hear of this."

_**A.N – I hope you all liked it and I am sorry for not updating in a while. Also like you had read above on the other A.N, Come October 20**__**th**__** I will no longer be able to update for about 5-6 months. If there is anyone who would like to work on the story until I am able to update again then please tell me.**_


	12. Break and allies

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.

_**A.N – I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thanks!! Also I will continue to update until October 19**__**th**__**. I hope you all will wait after that time until I can update again.**_

Previous Chapter

_Sesshomaru stared at him. "I shall consider it. I wish to talk with your leader before I decide anything." Kakashi nodded._

_ "Sure, we are heading to Konoha in the morning. Kagome needs medical attention and she cannot get that here because there are no healers here."_

_ "Okay, I will go with you. How long will it take to get to your village…Konoha?" Kakashi looked at the ground and finally back up at Sesshomaru._

_ "It will take two to three days if we rest but it will only take a day and a half if we continuously run which I don't think we will be able to because unlike you, Kagome, and her friends my team cannot run all day because they have not been trained to do that yet."_

_ Sesshomaru growled. "Fine but Kagome does not get out of my sight at all."_

_ Kakashi grinned. "Don't worry, no one leaves the camp when we are on a mission." They both agreed and headed back to the house._

_ Meanwhile one of the trees where they had been moved and a strange green and black plant like thing got out of it. "So Kiseme has died. That is so unfortunate. Master Naraku will not be pleased to hear of this."_

End Previous Chapter

Chapter 12,

Sesshomaru walked back to camp with Kakashi. Both of them did not say a word until Kakashi looked over at the tall silver haired demon. "What is it like in your era? Kagome never says much about being there. The only person she has really talked to is Sakura."

Sesshomaru looked over at the man and smirked. "Well it is a lot more dangerous there than here. In that era we have lesser demons that constantly attack Kagome and her friends. The lesser demons go after the Jewel shards that she carries which constantly put her in danger. Many times she has gotten hurt and once she almost died but Inuyasha saved her."

Kakashi nodded and absorbed it all in. "What do you mean by lesser demons? I mean, aren't you a demon so what would a lesser demon be?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded. "A lesser demon is one without true power. Unlike myself and other demons a lesser demon usually does not have the ability of speech and they are worthless in battle."

Kakashi stared at the ground and sighed. "This is all so confusing. I see now why Kagome prefers to hang out with her friends than us. Being here must be completely different from everything in your era."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked up at the sky. "Yes, she probably is confused but she does journey with you. If she didn't then I probably would not trust you at all but that girl seems to find the good within everyone. If she travels with someone then that means that she has complete trust in them."

Kakashi smiled softly. "Yea, for some reason I felt different when I met her. She may be a demon but there is something about her that just makes me feel different." His voice held nothing but happiness.

Sesshomaru nodded and remembered all the times that he had met Kagome on the battlefield or whenever he attacked them trying to get Inuyasha's Tetsaiga. "She does seem to have that affect. The first time she met my ward, Rin, the girl instantly thought of Kagome as a sister. That is the reason I am here."

Nodding, Kakashi stopped with the interrogation and instead the two of them walked back to the house in complete silence.

When they arrived at the house Kakashi was surprised to see that Kagome was sitting up and talking to Sakura. Kagome stopped what she was saying and looked over at both of them with a small smile.

"About time you two got back. You were taking so long that I thought you might have killed each other." She said with a small laugh. Kakashi blushed a deep crimson and Sesshomaru just looked at her with disgust.

"I would never be defeated by a mere human, no matter how powerful that mere human may be." His voice was full of pride about his power. Kagome chuckled but immediately winced and gripped her sides.

Kakashi ran over to her and dropped to a knee beside her and rubbed her shoulders lightly, trying not to cause her more pain. It soothed Kagome a little and she nodded her thanks. She then looked up at Sesshomaru with a look of confusion.

"Come to think of it, what are you doing here Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked softly. He sat down and leaned against the wall.

"I need you to come to the castle and help with Rin. She is becoming a woman and she needs another human woman to help her through that stage." He said and Kagome just nodded, sighing as she did so.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I would but I cannot get back through the well." She looked at the ground, not meeting his golden eyes.

A bit of anger coursed through him but he pushed it back when he saw the sad look on her face. "Do you know how to get back?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know for a fact but I think that I can only go back if I complete something here. I now know that Naraku is here. Perhaps if I destroy him then the well will reopen and we can all go back."

Sesshomaru almost pitied her but he held the feeling back and only nodded. "I have talked about this to Kakashi, I have decided that I will train you all in the ways of fighting in the morning and he will train you in these so called ninja skills at night."

Grinning, Kagome nodded and laid back down. "That's good. When do we leave?" She asked, her voice fading with every word. Kakashi smiled.

"We will leave tomorrow." He said and watched as she drifted off to sleep without giving him a reply. Moving slightly, he leaned against the wall near the cot and kept a careful eye on both her and Sesshomaru, whom was also watching Kagome with hawk like eyes.

After a while Kakashi felt like he could trust the strange demon sitting across the room from him, still glaring at him. Glancing down at the still sleeping Kagome, Kakashi knew that he had to get some rest for tomorrow.

The night passed without further incident and when the sun rose so did he. Opening his eyes he saw that Sesshomaru was no longer sitting across the room. Mild confusion muddled his mind but he shook it off and looked down at Kagome….or was Kagome.

"Where did she go?" He asked himself and stood up. Kagome's blankets were folded nicely and lying in a small pile next to the wall.

Just then a heavenly smell wafted from the kitchen, drawing him to it. He walked over to where the kitchen was to see Tzumi with both Kagome and Sakura…and they were all cooking something.

Kagome's ears twitched and she turned around to look at him. "Morning, breakfast will be ready soon. I think everyone else went outside but for why I don't know. Perhaps you could go get them all so they can eat."

Her voice was soft and Kakashi nodded and quickly walked away before she could see the blush that was evident on his face. He walked outside and was surprised to see Kagome's friends on opposite sides of Sesshomaru while both Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the sidelines.

Walking over to his pupils he looked down at them in confusion. "What's going on here you two?" He asked them. Naruto looked up at him with a bright smile on his face.

"Sesshomaru is going to spar against both Sango and Miroku for some training. He said that it would be okay if we watched, saying something like 'it might help in your future to learn how to fight without magic', or something like that."

Kakashi just smiled and leaned against a tree behind them. Just as the three opponents were about to go at it all three women walked out of the door. Tzumi looked at them with wide eyes, full of shock, along with Sakura, while Kagome just smiled.

Sango looked over at her friend. "Hey Kagome! Want to join us for a bit?" She asked loudly. Chuckling Kagome could only nodded. She grabbed her weapons from inside the house, strapped them on, and walked outside to stand beside her new team.

Unsheathing her sword, Kagome raised it in front of her and smirked at Sesshomaru. Neither group moved until the wind was completely still. A small black bird landed in the grass in front of hem and the minute it took off into the air both sides charged.

Kagome stood in the back while Sango and Miroku rushed ahead of her. Sango jumped on top of an already transformed Kirara and took off into the morning sky. Raising her giant weapon, Sango threw it down towards Sesshomaru. Eyes widening, she was not surprised to see him vanish with not even a single hair moving to show that he did move.

Smirking, Kagome closed her eyes and focused her priestess powers on Sesshomaru's aura. It appeared right behind her. Ducking, Kagome dodged his kick and she performed a quick back flip backwards, landing nimbly on her feet.

"You are going to have to do better than that." She said, her voice teasing. A loud 'whirling' noise caught his ears and he jumped out of way quick enough to avoid Sango's hirikoutsu.

The mighty weapon tore a hole in the ground where it had hit and it flew back to Sango, whom easily caught it despite it s size and weight. Smiling, Miroku pulled out a few sutras's and ran at Sesshomaru.

"Sacred Sealing!" He yelled and threw them. They headed straight at Sesshomaru, whom caught them and turned them to a pile of ashes with his demonic poison. Miroku's eyes widened in shock but he just shook his head.

Kagome then nodded. "Finally, my turn." She said. Putting her sword out in front of her she ran as fast as her legs would allow her towards Sesshomaru.

The demon lord was not surprised by Kagome's speed and he easily blocked her sword with his own. Both weapons crackled with energy from the two fighters. Kagome focused on Sesshomaru and everything else seemed to fade away; the sounds, sights, and smells. The only thing her mind was focused on was defeating the opponent in front of her with all her strength.

Both pushed away from each other and charged once more. Kagome struck out first, swinging low towards his feet. Chuckling, Sesshomaru jumped over her blow and brought his sword at her shoulder. Kagome dropped to the ground and rolled to the right, missing the blow.

While she was on the ground she spun on her back a little and swung her foot out at his face. He grabbed her foot in his hand and smirked. "You are not half bad." He said in a cool, collective, voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled softly. "I am not done yet." She said softly, almost inaudible, even to Sesshomaru whom barely caught the words. She then used her other leg and chopped at his legs.

Her attack landed, sending Sesshomaru toppling to the ground. He let go of her foot before he feel and he landed with a loud 'oomph'. Kagome then jumped up on top of him and put the point of her sword at his throat.

"I guess I won." Her voice was full of cheer and her smile was bright. Sesshomaru only nodded, his mind still to full of shock that he had lost, to really comprehend anything at that moment.

Backing up off of him, Kagome held out her hand to help him up. Grunting loudly he got up by himself, not accepting the offer, and brushed his pants and hakama off. "There is not much I can train you on concerning swords but you need work with your control over your demonic abilities. That is what we will work on."

Kagome nodded and turned towards everyone else. Both Sango and Miroku gave her a nod and smile of approval. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all wide eyed with awe while Tzumi had fainted about halfway during the sparring match.

Kagome and the group then went into the house and ate a full breakfast all the while talking about the match while, a just woken up Tzumi, stared at them with awe and shock in her bright eyes.

* * *

A shadow appeared in a dark room, lit up only by a couple of candles. "Master we have found the girl you were looking for. She fell against Kiseme but then a strange man with silver hair slaughtered him. She is now well once more."

A figure shifted lightly in the shadowed part of the room and sighed. "Tobi, you did well. I want to wait for a bit before I plan my next attack. You may leave now." He said and Tobi bowed low and once more disappeared into the shadows.

The figure chuckled deeply and pulled out a shiny pink shard. "Soon dear Kagome, you will no longer be and I will have the full Jewel." He said and put the shard away and fell into a deep, dreamless, slumber.

_**A.N – Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I wanted to but I could not figure out at all what to put in this chapter so I decided on just a small sparring match to keep the story going for as many chapters as possible. Please review and tell me what you think and I promise that the updates will come quicker than before!**_


	13. Training

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N – I hope you all liked the previous update, and I am sorry for how long it took. Constructive criticism is welcome and if there is anything wrong like names or spellings then please do not hesitate to tell me. I would like to thank all whom have stuck with this story even though the update took so long. I would also like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thanks! P.S Sorry for not updating in soo long!**_

_Previous Chapter_

"_I guess I won." Her voice was full of cheer and her smile was bright. Sesshomaru only nodded, his mind still to full of shock that he had lost, to really comprehend anything at that moment._

_ Backing up off of him, Kagome held out her hand to help him up. Grunting loudly he got up by himself, not accepting the offer, and brushed his pants and hakama off. "There is not much I can train you on concerning swords but you need work with your control over your demonic abilities. That is what we will work on."_

_ Kagome nodded and turned towards everyone else. Both Sango and Miroku gave her a nod and smile of approval. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all wide eyed with awe while Tzumi had fainted about halfway during the sparring match._

_ Kagome and the group then went into the house and ate a full breakfast all the while talking about the match while, a just woken up Tzumi, stared at them with awe and shock in her bright eyes._

…

_ A shadow appeared in a dark room, lit up only by a couple of candles. "Master we have found the girl you were looking for. She fell against Kiseme but then a strange man with silver hair slaughtered him. She is now well once more."_

_ A figure shifted lightly in the shadowed part of the room and sighed. "Tobi, you did well. I want to wait for a bit before I plan my next attack. You may leave now." He said and Tobi bowed low and once more disappeared into the shadows._

_ The figure chuckled deeply and pulled out a shiny pink shard. "Soon dear Kagome, you will no longer be and I will have the full Jewel." He said and put the shard away and fell into a deep, dreamless, slumber._

_End Previous Chapter_

Chapter 13,

The rest of the morning passed in silence and quickly. After breakfast was done and cleaned up, Kakashi stood up in front of both teams and pointed behind him. "We are going to be heading back to Konoha today. When we get back Kagome and I will report to the Hokage along with Sesshomaru, Zabuza, and Haku. After that we will tell you what is going to happen."

Everyone nodded and he smirked. "Well let's get out of here then." They all then left the house and walked over to the bridge that connected the fire country with the mist country. The walk did not take too long and when they arrived at the bridge they all gasped.

Alongside the railing there were two giant statues that greatly resembled both Sesshomaru and Kagome in their demon forms and a great sign that went from the two that read 'The great Team Seven' on it.

Tazuna laughed at all of their shocked faces. "This is a gift for you all because you saved my town and my bridge. Thank you." All of the people on the bridge repeated him loudly with just as much joy and happiness as their voices and eyes could manage.

Kagome smiled brightly and Naruto jumped up and down in happiness. "That is so awesome!" He yelled loudly. Everyone laughed at his happy go attitude when just then Zabuza and Haku walked over to them.

All of the bridge builders went on alert and tensed up. Ignoring them Zabuza walked over to Kakashi. "We will be coming with you. I want a normal life as a hunter-nin where I will not be hunted or feared by some."

Kakashi just nodded and then they all started on their way back towards Konoha. The trip was mostly made in silence except for the occasional slap when Miroku tried to grope Sango or when Naruto asked Sesshomaru or Kagome questions.

When they finally arrived at the large gates to the entrance of Konoha it was about mid-to-late afternoon and the whole town was bustling with trafficking people and little stores on the sides of the roads.

Kakashi looked back at the group. "Kagome, Sesshomaru, and I are going to the Hokage's office to discuss the mission and figure out a plan for the future. You all can go do whatever you want." Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly ran off towards the ramen stand while everyone else dispersed to whatever they wanted to do.

They all headed to the largest building in Konoha. When they arrived there Sesshomaru looked over at Kakashi with narrowed, suspicious, eyes. "Is this Hokage person trustworthy?" Coldness lined his voice but he did not ask the question rudely.

Nodding Kakashi looked up towards the top of the building where the Hokage's office was. "Yes, the Hokage, or the third, has kept the village safe for many years both before and after the fourth Hokage fell in battle."

His voice held some sadness but his face showed nothing that his emotions portrayed. Kagome felt for him and Sesshomaru started to feel only respect towards this great Hokage person. After a few tense seconds Kakashi finally just shrugged and gestured to the door.

"We should go ahead and head in. The Hokage will want Kagome's and mine's report. "Both nodded and Kakashi led them in through the great large doors. Inside it was somewhat empty except for the occasional ninja running back and forth.

Together all three of them walked up the staircase and finally arrived at a pair of large, dark, oak doors. Kagome walked in without knocking and was slightly surprised to see Tsunade with her head down on the desk, snoring, while a bottle of sake lay next to her.

Kakashi walked over and shoved Tsunade gently on the shoulder, waking the blond Hokage from an alcohol induced sleep.

Tsunade wearily opened her eyes and looked up at the three in confusion before what was going on finally set in. Sitting up Tsunade brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at the three, but wondered who the third figure was.

Looking around the Hokage's eyes landed on Kagome and she pointed at Sesshomaru. "Who is he?" She asked curiously. Kagome smiled softly and introduced them.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, this is this village's Hokage Tsunade." Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgment and Tsunade just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Kagome took a step forward. "I would like Lord Sesshomaru to be our team leader if that is alright with you." Tsunade looked between the two and when no objections were sounded out she nodded wearily.

"Fine, but he will be watched to make sure that he is not a threat to this village." Sesshomaru said nothing but Kagome knew that he would not disagree. After Sesshomaru wordlessly agreed Tsunade sighed and pulled out a small scroll.

"Since you are both here I would like to ask if both of your teams would like to try out for the Chunin exams that are coming up in about a month? It is going to be difficult and there will be many different teams from other lands so please be careful about your choice."

Both Kagome and Kakashi thought about it for a few minutes before looking back up at the Hokage and nodding quickly. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly but did not disagree with their decisions. She handed them both a scroll with the instructions on it. "Good you are dismissed."

All three of them left her office and when they were outside the door Sesshomaru stopped and looked over at Kagome. "I will meet you and your team tomorrow. I will be able to find you by scent so we will train wherever it seems fit."

Kagome nodded and then remembered something. "Is it okay if I take the afternoon off until the Chunin exams? There is something I want to do at those times." Sesshomaru looked confused a the strange request but nodded.

He then left but not before glaring slightly at Kakashi, whom was still standing there watching them. When he was gone Kagome turned to Kakashi with a grin. "Do you mind if I borrow Sakura in the afternoons at training ground 5?"

"Sure, but why?" Kagome shook her head with a small smirk and ran out before Kakashi could get another word out. Hitting the ground at a full sprint, Kagome ran off to tell the rest of her team what the plan was and then she sprinted over to Naruto's house and hit the bed, without dinner, excited to face the new day.

Morning came quickly and Kagome jumped out of bed with a large smile on her face. Getting dressed she strapped on her sword and ran out the door with a quick 'hi' to Naruto as she was running out.

It did not take her very long to get to the training grounds and when she arrived she was not surprised to see Sango, Miroku, and Kirara already there and waiting. Smiling she walked over to them. "How are you all enjoying this place?"

"It is nice here and it is almost peaceful, not having to fight demons constantly." Sango said with both Miroku and Kirara nodding in agreement. Just then a small gust of wind caused all of them to cover their eyes.

Kagome grinned when she caught Sesshomaru's scent and when everyone uncovered their eyes they were not surprised to see the unemotional demon lord standing there. He looked at all three of them, four with Kirara, and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"This morning we are going to work on speed until you are as fast as I am." He noticed the dubious looks for Miroku and Sango then continued. "Even humans can reach a speed that is almost my level."

And thus began their training. That whole morning they trained with their weapons, doing sprints or running around Konoha. Both Sango and Miroku had weights on both their arms and legs. Kagome had heavier weights on her arms and legs.

At the end of the morning all of them were lying on the grass, panting in exhaustion. Kirara was asleep next to a small tree, not having to participate in the training because….well…Sesshomaru did not make her.

"You all did well. We will meet here tomorrow and continue where we left off." He nearly chuckled at the groans that ensued but instead he just turned around and headed for the forest that was slightly off in the distance.

Kagome stood up and started walking towards another training ground. Someone grabbed her arm and she turned around to see Sango looking at her, confused. "Where are you heading off to Kagome?"

"I am going to help train Sakura. You are welcome to join me." Sango nodded and both females left Miroku just lying in the dirt while Kirara followed Sango. When they arrived at the training grounds they were both surprised to see that Sakura was already there waiting for them.

She waved at both of them and they waved back. When they got over to her she gave them a small look of confusion and curiosity. "Why did you want to see me this afternoon and the next afternoons for a month?"

"I was wondering if you would like Sango and I to train you before the Chunin exams?" Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded happily.

"I would love it so much if you could train me. I want to be able to protect those who are precious to me!" She said and punched the air. Kagome grinned and pulled out an extra set of weights that Sesshomaru had given her once he knew that she wanted to help Sakura out.

Kagome strapped the 50 pounds, each weight, on Sakura's arms and ankles. "I want you to where these from now and wherever you go you have to run. That will increase your speed. Also what are worst in?" Sakura looked at the ground in silence.

"I am bad at everything except Genjitsu. But I am worse at Taijitsu." Kagome nodded and looked over at Sango.

"I think we should get her an outfit that won't allow her to be easily noticed." Sango also nodded and they both looked back at Sakura.

"Do you mind wearing darker cloths? Not to be mean but pink is a little obvious in a forest or on a mission." Sakura shook her head and so they all hit the cloths sales store. It did not take them to long but eventually they found the right outfit.

It consisted of a pair of black pants that narrowed at the ankles and a pair of mid calf high black boots. She also now wore a black mesh long sleeve shirt with a white tank top over it. Last but not least she had a pair of black leather glove to cover her knuckles.

Kagome then grabbed a hair tie and pulled Sakura's hair into a high ponytail. "There, now your hair will not get in your way when you fight or train." When they were all done they both noticed that Sango and Kirara were not around.

"I wonder where those two ran off to?" Kagome muttered under her breath. Just then Sango appeared out of the weapon store next to them carrying something wrapped in cloth. She handed it to Sakura with a small smile.

"you needed a weapon to carry with you and this seemed like you." Sakura took the weapon and unwrapped it. When she saw it she gasped. It was a sword. The sheath was as black as night with pink cherry blossom petals on it to make it look like the petals were swirling.

She unsheathed it and was once again surprised. The blade was as white as snow and was about three feet in length. The hilt was black as well but it had white swirling in it. The blade itself was fairly heavy but with training she had no doubts that she would be able to wield it easily.

Sheathing the blade she strapped it to her back and bowed in thanks to both Kagome and Sango. "Thank you very much. If there was anything I could ever do to repay you both."

"Do your best in training and we will call it even." Sakura nodded and all three of them smiled and walked back to the training grounds, not noticing the Uchiha watching them with rapt interest.

_**A.N – Sorry for not updating in soo long. Things have been hectic but I will try to updated faster from now on. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It is a little longer than the last one. Constructive criticism is welcome so if anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me. Please review and tell me what you think. I would also like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you very much!**_


	14. Chunin Exams Part 1

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thanks.**_

_**A.N – I am sorry for not updating in a while but at least I updated faster than last time. I would like to thank all whom read, reviewed, or both. Thanks. Constructive criticism is welcome, if anything is wrong then please to not hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it as soon as possible. **_

_Previous Chapter_

"_Do you mind wearing darker cloths? Not to be mean but pink is a little obvious in a forest or on a mission." Sakura shook her head and so they all hit the cloths sales store. It did not take them to long but eventually they found the right outfit._

_ It consisted of a pair of black pants that narrowed at the ankles and a pair of mid calf high black boots. She also now wore a black mesh long sleeve shirt with a white tank top over it. Last but not least she had a pair of black leather glove to cover her knuckles._

_ Kagome then grabbed a hair tie and pulled Sakura's hair into a high ponytail. "There, now your hair will not get in your way when you fight or train." When they were all done they both noticed that Sango and Kirara were not around._

_ "I wonder where those two ran off to?" Kagome muttered under her breath. Just then Sango appeared out of the weapon store next to them carrying something wrapped in cloth. She handed it to Sakura with a small smile._

_ "you needed a weapon to carry with you and this seemed like you." Sakura took the weapon and unwrapped it. When she saw it she gasped. It was a sword. The sheath was as black as night with pink cherry blossom petals on it to make it look like the petals were swirling. _

_ She unsheathed it and was once again surprised. The blade was as white as snow and was about three feet in length. The hilt was black as well but it had white swirling in it. The blade itself was fairly heavy but with training she had no doubts that she would be able to wield it easily._

_ Sheathing the blade she strapped it to her back and bowed in thanks to both Kagome and Sango. "Thank you very much. If there was anything I could ever do to repay you both."_

_ "Do your best in training and we will call it even." Sakura nodded and all three of them smiled and walked back to the training grounds, not noticing the Uchiha watching them with rapt interest._

_End Previous Chapter_

Chapter 14,

Kagome looked over at Sakura while they were heading to the training grounds and smirked. '_She looks so different without all the pink on.'_ Sakura noticed and glanced over at Kagome only to find the woman staring at her with a look of pride in her eyes.

"Ummm…Kagome, are you okay?" Eyes widening Kagome nodded and blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to think of what we should start working on today." Kagome then turned to the ground and thought about what they had to work on before smirked up at Sakura, causing the girl to shiver slightly from the look.

"Sango is going to teach you weapons combat and I will work on your hand to hand as well as speed. After you master those then we will work from there." Sakura shakily nodded as they arrived at the grounds.

Sango turned around and grinned. "First we will start with weapons training. Unsheathe your sword and I will show you how to wield it." Sakura reached up and drew her sword and held it out in front of her.

Kagome walked over to a large nearby oak and sat on the ground, watching how the training was going and she memorized the way Sakura moved and how she held herself. During the training she finally figured out a few things.

Sakura hated to fight and was fairly shy about any confrontation unless it was about Sasuke. The training lasted about three hours and by the end of it Sakura learned how to hold her sword and how to block. Because of the weights the girl was really slow but she showed determination and eventually pushed through that without any complaining.

Finally Sango stopped and both sheathed their swords and Sakura heavily dropped to the ground and calmed her breathing. Kagome stifled a laugh and walked over to them.

Looking down at Sakura she helped the girl up. "Now it is time to work on your speed. Both you and I are going to run around Konoha ten times and when you are done then we will work on hand to hand for an hour and then you will be free to go home for the day."

Sakura's jaw dropped but did not argue. Both took off towards the entrance and Sango watched them go with a small smile. Kagome kept the run at a slow pace and had to hide her surprise to see that Sakura did not once give up and kept that same speed.

Three hours later they walked back in through the gates of Konoha. Sakura was panting and exhausted. Kagome on the other hand was barely winded. Both slowly walked to the Training grounds and when they arrived Kagome turned to Sakura.

"Are you ready to work on Taijitsu?" Sakura smirked and nodded but winced when she felt both her arms and legs protest to any movement. Kagome worked with Sakura the rest of the afternoon by teaching Sakura the different stances and how to both attack and block properly.

When they were done, both women were lying on the ground panting. Kagome helped Sakura up and smiled. "You did well. Go ahead and head home and I will see you tomorrow afternoon, same time."

Sakura nodded and started jogging back home. Sighing softly Kagome started walking back to Naruto's when a small shifting noise sounded from behind her. Twirling gracefully Kagome unsheathed her sword and brought its tip to the base of….Kakashi's….neck?

A small chuckle escaped Kakashi's lips and Kagome scowled softly while sheathing her sword. "What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that!" She exclaimed a bit too loudly. Kakashi chuckled once more and scratched his head.

"Actually I was just walking down the road and you happened to end up in front of me so I thought that I would come and say 'hi'." Rolling her eyes Kagome turned around and kept walking towards her destination.

Kakashi sped up and smiled at Kagome. "So how is Sakura's training going?" Kagome nodded and smiled up at the full moon.

"It is going well. She has a strong will and is determined not to give up." Kakashi's one eye widened with surprised. He grinned underneath his mask and both then walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got in front of Naruto's house both of them stopped and Kakashi looked at her and smiled softly underneath his mask. "Well I will see you tomorrow." He said and before Kagome could get a word out he vanished in a 'poof' of smoke.

"You are so strange Kakashi." She said silently to the spot where he once was. She then walked back into house and smiled at Naruto, whom was fast asleep on the couch with a empty cup of ramen sitting on the table next to him.

Kagome sighed softly and threw the ramen away and put a blanket on top of him so he would not get a cold. Finally she walked to her room and fell onto the bed and yawned loudly. Closing her eyes she thought back on everything that has happened and she suddenly thought of Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I…I miss them so much." She said softly to no one. She hugged her pillow, held back tears, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Days quickly turned into weeks and those weeks soon turned into months. Time passed quickly for everyone and soon three months had finally passed. It was time for the Chunin exams to take place in Konoha.

Kagome smiled as she saw Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Sesshomaru waiting for her besides the building where the main exams would take place. Looking down them Sesshomaru smirked, just barely, but enough for all three of them to catch it.

"I just came to wish you well. All three of you have been training hard and I have no doubts that this will be easy compared to fighting demons day and night." He said confidently. They all nodded and he walked away, leaving them staring at the building that loomed in front of them.

Kagome sighed and walked up to them. "Guess we just walk in. It is on the third floor right?" Sango nodded and shifted her hirikoutsu on her shoulder a bit to gain comfort in the giant weapon. Miroku did nothing but his right hand started shifting towards Sango and down.

Catching this, Kagome rolled her eyes when a loud 'slap' rang through the village. Looking back over to the pair she could have sworn she saw Kirara sigh at the two's antics but could only chuckle. Suddenly a small poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi stepped out of the smoke.

Kagome smiled brightly and walked over to him. "Kakashi! What are you doing here!" He scratched his head while trying to find the right words but finally he just sighed and grinned at her from underneath his mask.

"I came to wish you and your team good luck in the exams and that if you ever need my help then do not be afraid to ask." Kagome nodded softly and he vanished before she could say 'thank you' to him.

Grinning Sango dragged her friend and the almost unconscious monk inside the building. When they arrived inside they walked up the two flights of stairs to the third floor and when they arrived they saw a group of people surrounding two ninja's who were blocking the door from anyone getting in.

She saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke standing behind the group and both Kagome and Sango felt a swell of pride when they saw that she was still wearing the weights, which had been upped to a hundred and fifty pounds on both legs and her arms. She was also wearing her katana at her waist with pride.

Kagome walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura looked up at her and smid brightly. "Kagome how have you been?" Kagome could only nod and she pointed at th two blocking the door.

"What are they doing?" Sakura merely shook her head softly.

"They won't let us in by telling us that we are on the wrong floor. They are just using a genjitsu on everyone to make them think that." Kagome lightly laughed.

"Why don't you go break their genjitsu? We did train a bit on that after all." A small smirk adorned Sakura's face and she nodded. Closing her eyes she put her hands together.

"Kai." Just then the genjitsu that was surrounding th hallway quickly vanished and everyone looked around. The two ninja's that had been blocking the door looked at both of them and both Sakura and Kagome shrugged their shoulders, playing off as innocent so no one would know of Sakura's new found strength just yet.

The ninja on the right of the door backed away a bit. "Since our genjitsu has been released you are all free to pass through the door, but be careful, the minute you do there will be challenges ahead of you that would even be hard for powerful ninja to beat."

Most of them merely chuckled and shook the threat off but all of Team 7 and Kagome's team knew that what was going to happen would probably be some of the hardest things to accomplish . Everyone walked in and they stopped in their tracks.

Miroku looked around the room with narrowed eyes, returning the glares that the people in the already full room gave them. Hinata looked around and backed up a bit. "They all look so strong." She said quietly, not stuttering at all.

Just then a silver haired man walked up to them with a smirk. "They might look strong but many people here have tried to pass the Chunin exam many times. I myself have tried it five times already." Sasuke looked over at him as he pulled out a deck of cards.

Kagome felt something off about the glasses wearing ninja but kept her feelings to herself. The man then pulled out a large deck of cards. "In here is all the information I collected about everyone around. Tell me three names and I will look them up for you and tell you information about them."

Sasuke was the first to step up and he looked down at him. "Lee, Gaara of the sand, and Kagome Higurashi."

The man nodded and pulled out three cards. He held out Lee's first. "Lee, 10 D rank mission and 4 C rank. Skilled at Taijitsu but has absolutely no Genjitsu or Ninjitsu. He is also among some of the faster genin ninjas."

Sasuke nodded and the man took out the next card. "Gaara of the sand. 20 C rank and 5 A rank missions. He is powerful in all forms of martial arts and in all of his missions he has managed to come back without so much as a scratch."

Eyes narrowing at the information Sasuke grunted for the next card to be read. "Kagome Higurashi. 1 B ranked mission and that is all. There is no other information on her." All eyes widened in the group and Kagome only raised an eyebrow.

Just then a bald man appeared in the room. "All right you brats, take your seats and let the torture begin!"

_**A.N - Sorry for not updating in a while but a bit of writers block kept me from being able to write the end of the chapters. I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thanks. Please review because that is what will keep me updating. Constructive criticism is welcome an if anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me. Thank you.**_


	15. Chunin Exams Part 2

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thanks.**_

**A.N – I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both. I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story even through the hectic update schedule. I am finally starting to get back on a normal updating schedule so the new updates should be coming in a little faster now. Constructive criticism is welcome and if anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me.**

_Previous Chapter;_

_Most of them merely chuckled and shook the threat off but all of Team 7 and Kagome's team knew that what was going to happen would probably be some of the hardest things to accomplish . Everyone walked in and they stopped in their tracks._

_ Miroku looked around the room with narrowed eyes, returning the glares that the people in the already full room gave them. Hinata looked around and backed up a bit. "They all look so strong." She said quietly, not stuttering at all._

_ Just then a silver haired man walked up to them with a smirk. "They might look strong but many people here have tried to pass the Chunin exam many times. I myself have tried it five times already." Sasuke looked over at him as he pulled out a deck of cards._

_ Kagome felt something off about the glasses wearing ninja but kept her feelings to herself. The man then pulled out a large deck of cards. "In here is all the information I collected about everyone around. Tell me three names and I will look them up for you and tell you information about them."_

_ Sasuke was the first to step up and he looked down at him. "Lee, Gaara of the sand, and Kagome Higurashi."_

_ The man nodded and pulled out three cards. He held out Lee's first. "Lee, 10 D rank mission and 4 C rank. Skilled at Taijitsu but has absolutely no Genjitsu or Ninjitsu. He is also among some of the faster genin ninjas." _

_ Sasuke nodded and the man took out the next card. "Gaara of the sand. 20 C rank and 5 A rank missions. He is powerful in all forms of martial arts and in all of his missions he has managed to come back without so much as a scratch."_

_ Eyes narrowing at the information Sasuke grunted for the next card to be read. "Kagome Higurashi. 1 B ranked mission and that is all. There is no other information on her." All eyes widened in the group and Kagome only raised an eyebrow._

_ Just then a bald man appeared in the room. "All right you brats, take your seats and let the torture begin!"_

_End Previous Chapter_

Chapter 15,

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all sat down at a table together and watched as another Jounin passed out a piece of paper to all of them with test questions on it. Looking down at the paper Kagome sighed softly. _'Great, another test, and I had thought I was done with them when I stopped high school.'_

The man at the front, Ibiki, slammed his hand down on the desk with a small smirk. "You will all get one hour on the test. If you are caught cheating three times then you and your team will be expelled from the exams until next year."

Naruto looked up at him and raised his hand. When Ibiki acknowledged him he continued. "What about the tenth question?" Chuckling Ibiki nodded.

"I will tell you what the question is at the end of the hour. Now start, the minute he said that people started on the test. Kagome looked around and saw that both Sango and Miroku were just as confused at the questions as she was.

Looking around she noticed a red head boy with a strange kanji symbol on head had his hand on his left eye and the boy in front of him was trying to push away something. What caught her attention was the small eye ball looking at the boy's paper. Noticing that her eyes widened with surprise and amusement.

_'This is just a test to see how well you can gather information without anyone noticing you!'_. She then closed her eyes and let out a small breath and when she opened her eyes she focused on the person in front of her, slightly to her left, and stared at his paper, easily seeing all the answers he wrote down with her demonic eyesight.

While she was doing that Sakura just wrote down the answers, not having to cheat off of anyone to answer the questions. Sango just sat there glaring at the paper, hoping it was just catch on fire. Miroku wrote down some random stuff on his paper, attempting to answer the questions but eventually fell asleep, leaning on his hand.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes finally turned to an hour. When the hour was up almost half of the group had been eliminated because they got caught cheating. Ibiki stood up and put the timer on the desk.

"Time for the final question, but beware, if you miss this question then you will never be able to participate in the Chunin exams ever again do you understand that?" He asked, a deadly calmness underlining his tone.

Kagome simply shrugged and waited. After a few seconds Naruto got up and gave a small speech about how he was to be the future Hokage and would never give up, after he had said that not a single person raised their hand to opt out of the final question.

Chuckling Ibiki smiled. "Good, you have all passed the final question." Before he could get another word out a dark banner crossed in front of him and a strange woman with black hair appeared in front of the banner and she smirked wildly at the group.

"Time for the second part of the exam, my name is Anko!" Kagome sighed softly and got up to follow her with the rest of the teams. She glanced over and saw Sango petting Kirara, who was perched on her shoulder, and Miroku was looking over his array of sutras.

Feeling a tug on her shirt, Kagome looked down and saw Sakura and the rest of team seven walking along side them. "I wonder what the next part of the exam is going to be?" She said with a worried voice.

Kagome shook her head and smiled softly. "I have no idea but we can get through it." Sakura simply nodded and continued walking. The group eventually made it to a large wall that was in front of a dense forest.

"Okay kiddies, this is the forest of death. In the forest there is a tower you need to get to. You have three days to get there. If you don't succeed then you will not qualify for the next round. Also there are two scrolls, heaven and earth. You have to have both to gain access to the tower. To get both you will have to fight your fellow teams."

The long speech passed and everyone walked into the forest. Kagome and her team pulled out their scroll and Sakura pulled out theirs. "Good we both have earth scrolls."

Kagome nodded. "We will have to split up for now but we will meet again at the tower." Each team walked in the opposite direction.

Half a day soon passed. Kagome and her team had easily gotten the heaven scroll when they came upon a team that had been ambushed by moving plants and the scroll had been dropped. Kagome could sense that Naruto and his team were nearby but she could also sense something familiar, even evil.

She looked over at Miroku and Sango. "Do you sense what I do?" Miroku nodded as did Sango.

"Yeah, something dark is here. Perhaps Naraku had decided to show himself sooner than we expected."

Sango shook her head in response. "No, he would not risk defeat so early. It is probably a couple of his creations. Perhaps he means to get us during the final exam." Kagome sighed but still nodded.

"You are probably right. Come on, let's find Naruto and the others."

_With Team Seven,_

Naruto answered the password perfectly and so Sasuke threw a kunai at him. The figure revealed was that same grass ninja from earlier. They all jumped up into the tree and the strange ninja smirked at them.

Suddenly both Sasuke and Sakura were thrown into a genjitsu that showed their deaths. Sakura With stood it and quickly dispelled it. She glanced over at Sasuke and was a bit surprised at how shaken up he was over it.

Standing up she glared at the ninja, whose jaw was currently on the ground and was staring at her as if she were some foreign enemy. "How did you break my genjitsu that easily little girl?" He asked in a raspy voice.

She chuckled and took a step forward. "I have been trained by the best." She said with pride in her voice. The grass ninja chuckled darkly and he looked from her to Sasuke and then back to her.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stood up, seemingly unfazed by the genjitsu. He was inwardly gaping in shock at her but held a calm façade over it. Stepping forward Sakura glared at the intruder and got into a fighting stance.

_'I can't let Sasuke see everything that Kagome taught me just yet. He will have to wait until the final part of the exam starts.' _She thought confidently.

The grass-nin laughed arrogantly and just stood there. "I do not wish to engage such weaklings like you. Just hand me the earth scroll and you can both be on your way."

Sakura shuddered slightly and grabbed a kunai and threw it at the ninja, whom easily dodged it. The ninja ran at her and smirking Sakura did the same. She grabbed another kunai and twisted it so that the tip of the bade was pointing down her elbow.

When they were closer she put just a little bit of her chakra into the blade and slashed outwards. The ninja jumped up to avoid it but was not expecting Sakura to quickly reverse her turn and jump up right behind her.

While then the air the ninja looked from Sakura to Sasuke and before either of them could react he extended his neck and headed towards Sasuke. She threw her kunai at the ninja's head but he was to fast and sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

The dark haired boy gasped and fell to his knees and covered the wound with his hand. When Sakura landed she ran over to him and tried to look at the wound but Sasuke would not move his hand for her to take a look at it.

Laughing the ninja smirked at them but before he could get a word a blond and orange blur landed in front of him. "Hey you, leave everyone alone! You can fight me, Naruto Uzumaki, next Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

Almost in an instant Naruto was flying behind Sakura and she watched him fall and her eyes widened when he did not get back up. The ninja watched them once more before vanishing into the air. Sakura sighed softly and gathered Sasuke in her arms and jumped down the forest floor and found a hole in the tree and set him down and then jumped back up to grab Naruto and she placed him right next Sasuke.

When she had set them down she walked over to a small stream that was not too far from their position and wet two rags. She brought them back and set them on both of the boy's heads and just waited, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

A few hours quickly passed by before any movement could be heard. Sakura stood up quietly and pulled out a kunai from the holster at her waist. Suddenly a squirrel ran out and she threw a kunai in front of it to keep it away, not noticing the explosive tag on it.

When the squirrel was gone she almost breathed a sigh of relief until three sound ninjas appeared and she noticed that they were the ninjas that attacked them before the first part of the exam, and what worried her the most was the three in front of her looked like they were ready for a fight.

_**A.N - Sorry for not updating in a while. There is no excuse for not updating besides writers block. I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you. Also for all who have reviewed I would like to say that your reviews have kept me on this story, no matter how long it takes to update. I will not promise when the next chapter is out but I will try to get it out within the next two weeks. I might be having hand surgery come Tuesday so if I don't update then there is the reason why. Please review!**_


End file.
